


Falling For You. (AkaashiXReader)

by Steph_703



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyu fanfiction, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 39,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_703/pseuds/Steph_703
Summary: Y/N l/N has always been the quiet kid in school.She was never one to go out of her comfort zone.While attending her highschool years at Fukurodani Academy, she had developed a crush on a certain volleyball setter, who doesn't even know she exists.What will happen when she becomes the new manager of the boys team?Will Keiji Akaashi finally notice her?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost my story..  
> ✨DISCLAIMER AND WARNINGS✨  
> I do not own any of Haikyu Characters!  
> I also do not own any pictures unless stated otherwise.  
> May have some language.  
> And some abusive behavior.  
> Mild bullying!
> 
> Original posted on Wattpad!

✨Prologue✨

"I don't wanna go Kuroo...I'm gonna miss you guys so much.." You say to the young Kuroo and Kenma who you've grown up with.

"I know y/n.. It's gonna be hard but we'll talk everyday and we'll try to come see you!"

"And hey once you get settled in, we can play games online.. We can talk through the chat!" Kenma says, pulling you into a hug.

"Its just.. I'm scared to start highschool as it is and now.. I won't even have my best friends with me.." You say, hugging Kenma tighter.

"You'll do great okay.. And hey, we won't be apart for long okay?"

You pulled away from Kenma only to be hugged by Kuroo.

You couldn't help but breaking down on his shoulder.

Kuroo was about the same height as you and you guys have been best friends since you could remember.  
Your moms were highschool best friends and were always hanging out together.

Kuroo was the one to introduce you to Kenma.  
Of course you two hit it off and the three of you were inseparable.  
Until now.

It was the last day of summer and your first year of highschool was about to start.

Unfortunately, since your mother had passed away a year before and your dad was no where to be found...you were forced to go live with your aunt and attend the Fukurodani Academy...

As someone who didn't make friends easily and were really shy. You didn't like the idea of moving away.

You just hoped that you'd stay in contact with Kuroo and Kenma.

✨✨✨

"You're gonna join the highschool volleyball team right Kenma?" You ask with a weak smile.

"I don't think I really have a choice in the matter.." He looked over to Kuroo who gave him a smirk.

"How about you y/n? Are you gonna join the girls volleyball team?" Kuroo asks.

"No, it's not really my thing.. I don't wanna play volleyball unless it's with you guys..." The tears started to come back.

"I'm sorry y/n honey but it's time to go." your aunt says while throwing the last box in the car.

You wiped the tears way with your sleeve and gave the two boys a smile.

"You better come see our games y/n.." Kuroo says with a smile.

He was smiling but you could tell we wanted to cry as well.

"I'll do my best okay? And please don't train Kenma too much, I'd like to see him in one piece when I come to visit." 

"I'll do my best." He teases. 

"Okay.. Well I better get going.. Bye guys.. I love you and good luck with your first year Kenma.."

"You too y/n!" Kenma smiled. 

You bid them goodbye and climbed into the passenger side of your aunts car. 

"Ready y/n?" Your aunt asks. 

"No... But I will be.."

You could see her give you a smile in the corner of your eye. 

As the car drove away you watched the two boys through the side mirror. Them waving you goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been over a year since saying goodbye to your best friends.

You were now in your second year of high school and you couldn't be more sad.

You kept in contact with the boys, and called Kuroo almost everyday.

But even being in the same highschool, you've managed to not make any new friends.

Your first year of highschool was tough. Since you were taller than most girls in your grade, they'd avoid you.  
Since you also wore glasses they made fun of you.  
Since you started highschool, you've been bullied for ridiculous reasons.

The more they picked on you, the more your self esteem went down.

At least when you went to middle school with Kuroo and Kenma, they'd always stick up for you when someone made fun of you. But since they weren't here, you had no one to defend you.

You really didn't know why you were getting bullied so much, yes you were a bit taller than other girls, but it didn't make sense to you.

Kuroo would always say that they were jealous of you and wanted to feel superior to you.

But even though his words helped..it couldn't take the remarks away.

✨✨✨

You woke up that morning, and went down to see your aunt, who was drinking her morning coffee.

"Good morning y/n.. Your dad called again."

"I don't really wanna talk to him...but thanks for letting me know.."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that he found my number..."

It was about six months after moving with your aunt that your father had called you for the first time.  
Unfortunately you hadn't seen him since you were really little.  
But you had no intention on talking to him. He can't just come into your life, from not being there for so long and expect you to welcome him with open arms.  
He didn't even show up to your moms funeral. 

"Its okay.."

"You okay?" She looks up from her phone.

"Yeah I'm good..just gotta get through the next two years and then I'll be done." You gave her a fake smile.

"I don't see why you don't go to the office and report those girls..--"

You put your hand up. "It would just cause more problems. I don't really wanna deal with that."

She gave you a sympathetic look.

"I think I'll grab breakfast in the cafeteria when I get to school, I'll see you after."  
You say, trying to change the subject.

"Oh okay..well stay safe and I'm sorry in advance, but I won't be home till late. I have the night shift today.." She says with a yawn.

You gave her a nod before grabbing your bag and walking out the door.

The fresh cold air gave you a sudden chill down your back.  
But you embraced it into your lungs.

✨✨✨

You have your new schedule and classes were about to start.  
You made your way to your first class.  
Hoping to not run into those girls.  
Today wasn't a day you wanted to pit up with their remarks.

You arrived a bit early and took a seat near the back.  
No one had arrived yet so you decided to pull out your sketch book and continue your drawing of cherry blossom tree.

A few minutes had passed and you didn't realize but students were filling out the seats around you.  
Your attention was taken away from your drawing when you saw a certain boy.

Your crush.

Akaashi Keiji, Fukurodani's volleyball setter.

You blushed as you made eye contact, your eyes immediately darted down to your desk.

"You're blushing again"  
You hear some one whisper to you.

You looked to see who had said that and came face to a girl with a smirk on her face.

"Its kinda pathetic actually..like he would ever give you any kind of attention." She snickered.

You looked at her with sad eyes and brought your attention back to your drawing. Trying to ignore the words she said to you.

This girl.. Why did she have to be in my first period class.. And not to mention she decided to sit right beside me...this. Is going to be a very long year..

As classes were finally coming to an end, it was time for lunch. 

You went to your usual spot outside under a shady tree and took out your bento box.  
You always brought your own lunch, trying to avoid people as much as you can.  
Unfortunately sometimes that didn't always work. 

"Oh look, l/n eating by herself again, how sad. You know if you packed something more healthy and lost a few pounds, you would have more friends." The girl who was in your first period class says.

Her name was Sara.

You looked down at your hands which held your favorite candy bar.  
Your faced turned red.

"Hey that's not nice to say to someone!" You hear someone say.

You looked up to see the boys volleyball ace, with a frown on his face.

Bokuto..

"You know, do you guys get a high from picking on someone? Kinda lame." Another voice says, coming up behind Bokuto.

Akaashi.

Your eyes widened at his voice and you tried to look away, making you all flustered.

"Whatever." Sara says as she walked away with her two friends.

You decided to put away the candy bar, immediately losing your appetite.

"Hey you okay?" Bokuto says as he starts walking up to you.

"Yeah I'm good...I'm actually kinda used to it.. She's been like that since last year.."

"How lame." Akaashi says, behind Bokuto.

Your face becomes even more red.

Akaashi and you have never spoke before and this interaction only made you anxious.

"I'm sorry to hear...well I'm--"

"Bokuto and Akaashi, yeah.. You guys are the captain and vice captain of the boys volleyball team..um..everyone knows yiy guys...anyways..Nice to meet you, I'm y/n l/n."

Bokuto looked at you with a smile. "I guess you know more about us than we do you." He laughs. 

You immediately got embarrassed. "Oh.. No.. Not like that... I'm I'm not a freak or a stalker or what-whatever...its just people talk.. And I over hear things...I'm sorry if I sounded like a creep just then.." you stumble for words. 

Bokuto laughs again. "L/n it's okay! I didn't think it was weird, I kinda assumed that's how you knew us.."

You started picking at the grass all embarrassed. "Sorry.." 

"Why are you sorry?" Akaashi asks.

Your heart skipped a beat and your face glowed red. "Oh um.. I don't know.. Just thought it'd be the right thing to say I guess.."

Suddenly your phone starts to buzz beside you.  
Taking your attention to the phone you saw:  
Kuroo😎

Bokuto gave you a weird look.  
"Oh? Kuroo as in Nekoma Kurro?"

You looked at him shyly. "Um yeah.." and then answered the phone.  
You spoke softly. "Hi Kuroo.."

"Ou put him on speaker!!" Bokuto yells as he takes a seat next to you excited.

You did as he asked.

"Is that Bokuto y/n?" Kuroo asks.

"Oh um yeah..-"

"Akaashi is here too! Say hi Akaaaaaashi!"

"Hi Kuroo, How are things?" The setter asks.

"Good, good..um hey? How do you know y/n?" Kuroo asks.

Your heart started to race..

"Oh that popular girl Sara was picking on here a few minutes ago, I came and saved the day!" He smiled at you.

"Not her again.. Are you okay?"

"I'm awesome!"

"Um Bokuto, I believe he was asking l/n that question."

You couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah I'm okay Kuroo, I'll talk about it later.."

"So Kuroo! How do you guys know each other?" Bokuto asks.

"Oh we grew up together! Her, me and Kenma."

"Oh wait! Is this the y/n that you always talk about??"

Your face became red..yet again.

"Yeah that's the one!"

"Well I hate to spoil this but Bokuto..lunch will be over soon and we haven't eaten yet.." Akaashi says.

"Oh okay! I'll see you at the training camp Kuroo!" Bokuto says before standing up.

"See ya guys! Bye Akaashi, I'll talk to you later y/n."

You smiled. "O-Okay, have a good day Kuroo."

Then the phone line was dead.

"How much time do we have?" Bokuto asks Akaashi while his stomach started to growl.

You noticed his face turn red at the sound.

"Oh um.. I have some extra snacks if you guys want...I don't mind sharing.." You held your bento box open.

"Awe thanks! L/N!" Bokuto says, taking and apple.

"You can just call me y/n." you smiled.

"Well y/n, you have a very nice smile."

His words made you flinch as well as becoming embarrassed.  
No one has ever said that to you before...

"Um..thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a few days since your encounter with the ace and setter.  
They really didn't say much to you in the past few days.

But it was okay to you though. You kinda expected it.

Kurro😎: so have you've spoken to them at all?

Y/N!!🤓: Oh um.. No not at all.. Guess it was just a one time deal.. But that's okay. I'm not bothered..

Kuroo😎: It must of been nerve racking.. You know cause of Akaashi..

Y/N!!🤓: Don't remind me..🙄... It was the first time he actually talked to me..im so pathetic..

Kuroo😎: That's the thing about crushes..you should try and talk to him. 

Y/N!!🤓: Yeah no!! Have you met me? That's not happening. 

Kuroo😎: Hey you never know unless you try! 

Y/N!!🤓: 🙄🙄🙄

Kuroo😎: On another topic, I can't wait for this weekend! Is it still cool with your aunt with me coming over?? 

Y/N!!🤓: Oh yeah! She's said that she's working nights all weekend so we'll have the place to ourselves!.. Are you sure Kenma can't come!!😢😢

Kuroo😎: Yep! His mom has him on lock down..I told him to not stay up all night to play video games.. He also lost his switch privileges for a week! 

Y/N!!🤓: Awe man.. Poor guy.. Well there's always next time! But I'll talk to you later..class is about to begin. 

Kuroo😎: Try and have a good day okay? And hey! Try and talk to him!!! 

Y/N!!🤓: 🙄

As you put your phone away, you saw someone walking up to you.  
It was him... 

Keiji Akaashi... 

Your face turned red as he approached you. 

"Hey y/n.." He says. 

"Oh hello Akaashi.." 

"You're turning red again loser!" Sara whispers beside you. 

You notice Akaashi glare at her.  
He cleared his throat.  
"Um.. So we're looking for a new manager for the volleyball team..It was Bokuto's idea to ask you. Wanna come check it out?" 

"I will!" Sara interrupts. 

"I wasn't talking to you.." He said with his usual monotone voice. 

You look over to Sara who had an angry face at the setter. 

You looked back to Akaashi who was looking into your eyes, waiting for your answer. 

Those beautiful blue eyes... Oh God... 

"Oh Um.. Okay.. Sure.."

Akasshi smirked. "Cool! Bokuto and I will come find you after school." 

"Must be your lucky day l/n, Akaashi is actually talking to you." Sara teases. 

"Mind if I sit here?" He asks you, pointing to the desk in front of you. 

You smile. "Not at all." 

The remainder of the class continued. Sara didn't say one word to you after Akaashi took his seat in front of you. It felt nice. 

Today was my lucky day...wait! I DONT KNOW THE FIRST THINGS ABOUT MANAGING A VOLLEYBALL TEAM!!!

✨✨✨

"Hey hey hey y/n! I'm happy you decided to come check things out!" The owl haird boy says. 

"Y-Yeah.. No problem..I wasn't in an after school activity anyways so.."

Bokuto gave you a huge smile. 

"Hey so does Sara always pick on you?" Akaashi asks as we walked to the gym where they were holding practice. 

"Since the very first day of Highschool...it's a long story..i just try to ignore her the best I can.. No point of wasting my time arguing.." 

"That's actually pretty noble of you y/n.."

You half smiled at Akaashi. 

I try to be.. But honestly.. I'm just too shy to say anything back, scared that she'll say something even worse... 

When you arrived at the gym you were introduced to their coach. 

"Very nice to meet you y/n. Welcome to the team! Do you play volleyball?" the coach asks. 

You started playing with your fingers. "Oh um.. No..but my best friends play.. And I've picked up a few things from them.." you tried to smile to hide your anxiety. 

"Well that's good, here's a clip board for you, if you notice anything that should be improved like footwork or positions, just let me know okay!" 

You gave him a nod. 

Once you were done talking, the boys had come out of the dressing rooms.

"Everyone! This is l/n! She is our new Manger here, please make her feel welcomed and don't try to embarrass yourselves." The coach said. 

"Welcome to the team l/n!!" Everyone said in unison. 

You rubbed the back of your neck embarrassed. "Oh please.. Call me y/n.." 

"Alright guys! Let's get to work!!" Bokuto yells while punching the air. 

As practice went on you watched everyone very carefully. Kurro and Kenma had taught you many things about volleyball and we'll since Kuroo was the captain of Nekoma.. You knew what to look for. 

You took notes during practice until it was time to pack up. 

You raced over to the water bottles and towels, ready to hand out to the players. 

"Thank you!" 

"Hey thanks!" 

"Awesome thank you!" 

"Oh thanks y/n." 

"Oh.. Your welcome Akaashi... You.. Erm.. You did really good out there...yiu had perfect aim and the right steps.." 

"You must know alot about volley ball.."

You blushed. "Its thanks to Kuroo and Kenma..." 

"Hey hey y/n! So what do you think about my spiking!" Bokuto says, running over to you. 

You handed him a water bottle. 

"I see why you're one of the top aces in Japan..." You say shyly. 

"I know.. I am pretty good aren't I?" He winks at you. 

You look away feeling flustered. 

Is he always this big of a flirt? 

✨✨✨

As the boys exited the change room, you were putting all the equipment away. 

Many of them saying goodbye to you and helping putting the net down as a well. 

"Hey do you live far?" Akaashi asks, startling you a little. 

"Oh um.. No not really, I'm just a couple of blocks away.." you look down to you feet. 

"Can I walk you home?" He asks. 

"Oh um.. There's no need to.. Honestly.." 

"But it's getting late.. I really don't mind y/n.." 

You blush at him saying your name.  
"Oh okay then.. Sure.. Thank you.." 

You looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes and couldn't help but get flustered.  
You looked away immediately. 

"You're really shy aren't you?" He asks, taking you by surprise. 

"Is it that obvious?.. Huh.. I'm sorry.." 

"You're apologizing for being shy?"

"I guess I am..sorry." You stated fidgeting with your fingers again.

Akaashi chuckled. "Come on, let's get you home."


	4. Chapter 4

"You what! That's so cool y/n! I never thought in a thousand years you'd become their manager." Kuroo says as you rested your head on his shoulder.

A few days had passed and it was finally the weekend.

"Yeah.. Akaashi asked me during first period..apparently it was Bokuto's idea though.."

"That's still really cool! And hey now you'll be able to get closer with Akaashi eh?" He says, nudging your side.

Your face heated up and you buried your head in Kuroo's neck.  
"Stoppp...hes not the reason I joined!"  
You whined. 

"Mmhmm whatever you say y/n." He teases.

"I didn't miss you at all." you say pulling away from him.

"Yeah that's a lie!" He jokes as he pulled you back over to him. Smiling ear to ear.

"No.. Actually I really did miss you.. And Kenma too...I miss having friends.."

"I know..I'm sorry I don't come visit more often but hey! Now that I have a car I can come drive whenever you need me!"

You smiled. "Yeah, congrats on getting your license by the way!"

"Thanks, it only took me a few tries... Hey wanna go get ice cream?"

You laughed. "That's a stupid question."

✨✨✨

After you guys pulled up to the ice cream shop, you noticed a familiar Grey and black haired boy. As well as his best friend beside him. 

Your eyes grow wide. 

"Oh God they're here! Hide me please!"  
You say hiding behind Kuroos back. 

He was finally taller than you. You stood just over shoulder length next to him, but it was times like this when you wish you were shorter.

"You mean Bokuto and... Oh I see.."

"I'm not dressed well! I'm literally in sweats right now!"

"Whats wrong with sweats?" He laughs.

"It's not very flattering Kuroo! I look like a mess! I knew I should of put on jeans or something..."

Your face was red hot.

"Look, you look fine y/n. I'm sure you in sweats is the last thing on Akaashi's mind." He laughs again.

"This isn't funny Kuroo! And keep your voice down! He might hear you!"

"Aha oh you're gonna hate me so much in a second." He says as he turns around and pulls your arm so you're not behind him anymore.

"Aye! Bokuto!" He yells.

"I will never forgive you for this." you look at him angered.

"You'll thank me later." He smirks.

"Hey hey hey!!! Akaashi! It's Kuroo! Oh and y/n too!" Bokuto says, pulling on Akaashi's jacket.

Your face glowed red as they started to walk towards you guys.

"Nope, I will never forgive you... I hate you." I whispered.

"You love me." He teases.  
"Hey Bokuto! How's things?"

"Good! Hey what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit y/n for the weekend." He says giving you a pat on the back.

You kept your eyes down on the floor.

"Oh cool! What are you guys doing tomorrow? We should all hangout!" He says excitedly.

"That's sounds good, right y/n?"

You flinch and start nodding your head.

"So you guys came for ice cream too?" Bokuto asks.

"Yep, y/n wanted some."

"Actually it was your idea..." you say shyly.

Kuroo laughs. "Let's go order."

You stand at the counter with Kuroo, admiring all the different flavors.

"The same thing as always yeah?"

You gave him a smile.

"What will it be?" The lady behind the counter asks.

"One (Favorite flavor) bowl for the lady here." He winks.  
"And one vanilla bowl for me please."

The lady smiled at him. "What a gentleman, you guys are adorable."

You started to laugh.

"No no, we're just friend ma'am.." Kuroo chuckles.

"I'm sorry for assuming, will that be all today?" She asks.

"Yes thank you."

Kuroo handed you your ice cream and he pulled you towards the two Fukurodani players.

Seriously!!!!!!! That's it.. It's official.. Nekoma will need a new captain here soon! Cause I'm gonna kill this bi**h

As you guys walked up to the table, Bokuto gave you smile. 

"You look nice y/n!" He says. 

You blush at his comment and Kuroo rolled his eyes, pushing you down to sit next to Akaashi, him taking the seat in front of you and next to Bokuto. 

You stared at your ice cream embarrassed.

"Stop your flirting Bokuto, she's too shy for your shit." Kuroo laughs. 

You continued to stare at your bowl, not really wanting to see his reaction. 

"Are you okay?" you hear beside you. 

You jumped a little, you looked over to meet those beautiful blue eyes of his.  
He looked concerned. 

Bokuto and Kuroo weren't paying attention since they were deep in conversation with another. 

"Oh um yes I'm fine.. Why?" 

"Well you've been staring at your ice cream for over ten minutes.. And haven't touched it..you also kinda looked lost in your thoughts." 

Oh you have no idea! 

"Oh yeah..um I kinda zoned out there for a moment..." You say embarrassed and finally took a bite of your ice cream.  
It was on the verge of melting point. 

"Isn't that right y/n?" Kuroo says looking over to you. 

You were caught off guard. "What?" 

"Just say yes." Kuroo laughed. 

"I don't wanna.. I don't know what I'm agreeing too.."

Bokuto and Kuroo laughed. Which made you blush.  
You felt like a third wheel with those two. 

"Hey...y/n?" Akaashi whispers. 

You look over to him with a confused look. 

"Are you and Kuroo dating?" He asked. 

You looked at him shocked and choked on your ice cream. 

"Oh my goodness no! We're just friends!!" you say waving your hands in the air frantically. 

"Aha Akaashi, you're the second one to ask that today." Kuroo laughed. 

"Sorry, it's just that you guys seemed really close--" 

"Only because we've been friends since we were babies..." You coughed out. 

"Sorry..." Akaashi said.  
You noticed that his face had turned bright red. 

"Its all good Akaashi my man, I get it, we are really close but y/n is more of like a sister to me."

The setter nodded his head. Still embarrassed. 

"Hey you guys busy tonight?" Kuroo asks. 

"Nope why??" Bokuto answers. 

"Why don't you guys come over to y/n's, her aunt is on night shifts this weekend so she won't be back till tomorrow morning." 

"Kuroo..." you try but he held a hand up to you. 

"We can play video games, y/n has a whole collection and online as well, she plays with Kenma almost every night!" 

"Sounds cool!" Bokuto says. 

"Only if you're okay with it y/n" Akaashi says. 

You gave them a smile and nodded your head.  
"My aunt won't mind anyways! She'd actually be quite happy that I made new friends..." You whispered the last part. 

Akaashi gave you a side look, as he was the only one who heard it. 

"Well let's get going then!" Kuroo says while getting up from the table. 

This should be fun... Right?


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was at your house, luckily your aunt had already left for work when you guys came back. You weren't ready for the confrontation just yet.

"Oi! What game?" Kuroo asks, looking at Bokuto.

"You pick!"

You rolled my eyes at the two as they argued on what game to play.

"You seem tense.." Akaashi says while taking a seat next to me.

"Oh? I don't feel tense.."

"Sure..."

You look over to him and your eyes meet.  
You immediately turned away.

"Okay maybe I'm a little anxious is all..."

"I'm sorry, is it us being here? Do you want us to go?" He asks.

"Oh no! It's okay! I guess it's just that I never had anyone over other than Kuroo...or Kenma.. Just weird having new friends I guess..." you started to play with your fingers.  
You notice that Akaashi had noticed you fidgeting, which made you stop immediately.

"Here y/n, do me a favor and kick this owls ass for me."  
You looked up at Kuroo who held out a controller for you. Taking it with caution.

He gave you a smile and sat on the floor in front of you.

"Bring it y/n!"

You smile as you started the game. 

You obviously had the advantage in this game since it was one of your favorites and you ways played online with Kenma.

It actually felt nice to have a great chance on beating someone. Kenma was a hard opponent.

"Yo what! I pressed the button! No that's not fair!!!" Bokuto yelled at the controller.

You couldn't help but laugh.

"Wanna try?" You ask Akaashi.

"I kinda wanna play against you.." He said in his monotone voice.

"Well in that case, Bokuto! Hand the controller to Akaashi!" Kuroo says.

"Fine.. But.. But I want to play after, I must beat y/n!"

You chuckle at his words.

Bokuto handed over the controller to Akaashi and sat back down in front of the TV pouting.

"Ready?" You ask him.

"Try and go easy on me.."

"No promises.." You mumbled.

The night went on as the boys kept passing the one controller around trying to beat you.  
You couldn't help but feel happy.  
Happy for once.

You could tell from Kuroo that the night was soon coming to an end.

"Alright ladies, I hate to ruin this beautiful night but.. I'm tired and I think I'm gonna head to bed.. Y/n?"

You nodded your head.

"Awe already!" Bokuto cries.

"We'll get you guys some blankets and stuff, you can fight for the couch." Kuroo says.

You got up from the couch.

"Where are you sleeping Kuroo?" Akaashi asks.

"Oh with y/n.. And no don't make it weird, we've been doing it since we were kids. Our parents used to put us together when we couldn't sleep."

Your face started to become red as he spoke.

"I'll go get the blankets.." you sighed.

"Want help?" Akaashi asks.

You smile to him. "No that's okay, I'll manage."

You gave the boys their blankets and pillows, noticing how Bokuto landed the spot on the couch.  
You couldn't help but feel bad for Akaashi who was stuck with the floor.

"Night ladies." Kuroo says.

"Night! Night y/n!" Bokuto says with a smile.

"Goodnight guys.." you try and smile back.

You followed Kuroo into your room and layed down on your bed.  
"Kuroo?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a feeling that it's gonna be one of those nights..."

"Wide awake?"

"Yeah..."

"Cuddle?"

"Please..."

You rolled over on your side as Kuroo spooned you. He didn't hold you close as he kept some space between you guys. But it still felt nice to have him there.

Don't get it wrong though, Kuroo is your best friend and he always cuddles like this when you feel like you won't sleep.

Ever since your mom died you've had trouble sleeping and staying asleep. You'd have dreams of her and how she died, it'd make you jolt awake. 

Even years after, you can still remember her voice.   
Which is another reason why you didn't like to sleep. 

You haven't been diagnosed with insomnia, although your aunt would like you to go and get checked out.. But you couldn't be bothered. 

You layed there for what seemed like hours, wide awake.  
You could hear the soft snores coming from Kuroo who's head was now in the back of your neck.

You waited a few more minutes before deciding to get up.  
Maybe a cup of camomile tea would help?

You carefully took Kuroo's arm off of you and slide out of your bed, trying not to wake him.

You opened your room's door to see nothing but darkness.  
You turned around to grab your phone and used the screen as a flashlight, also trying to not wake up Bokuto and Akaashi.

You made it to the kitchen and you flicked the oven light on.  
You decided that the light wouldn't be that bright and perfect to use.

You grabbed your favorite mug from the cupboard and grabbed your tea.  
You also got the kettle ready.  
Waiting for the water to boil.

"Can't sleep?"

You hear from behind you, to your surprise it was Akaashi.

"Oh.. Um.. I really don't sleep most nights.."

"I see..insomnia?"

"Kinda..." You look down.  
"Do you want a chamomile tea?"

"Sure." He smiles.

Oh how that smile makes your stomach turn into butterflies!!

"I'm sorry if I woke you up.."

"You didn't, I was laying there. Till I heard you and decided to say hi."

You started to blush, looking away so he wouldn't notice.

"You and Kuroo really do seem close." He said after a few moments of silence.

You smiled. "Yeah.. He's been a close friend of mine since we were kids.. Kenma too... Kuroo has always been there for me.."

"I have a question."

You look into his blue-green eyes.  
"O-okay?"

"Why do you live with your aunt?"

The question made you flinch.  
You started to fidget with your fingers again.  
"Well she's kinda the only family I have now..my mom past away a couple years ago.. And my dad... Well... He's not in the picture..."

"I'm sorry I asked..."

You started to wave your hands in the air.  
"No no it's okay! Honestly! Um what about you?"

"Hm?"

"Like family wise.."

God you're so stupid...what about yours? You're so awkward y/n!!!!!!!

"Oh um.--"

"I'm sorry you don't have to answer that! I was just--ju... I was...how do you take your tea?"

You looked down, now picking at your nail beds.

"Uh just how it is..."

You nodded your head and turned towards the kettle, noticing how it was almost at boiling point.

"I live with my mom. My dad's not in the picture too.." He said softly.

You flinched. "Oh...I'm sorry I asked.."  
You didn't make eye contact.

"Its okay, now we're even." You heard a slight chuckle in his voice.

You smiled to yourself as you poured the water into the two cups.

"Guess we have something in common huh?" you say, setting down the mug in front of him.

"Guess so..."

You both stayed there in silence sipping the hot tea until your anxiety couldn't take it anymore.. You had to leave the awkward tension.

"Well I think I'm gonna take this to bed with me...um..see you." you say as you start walking away.

"Goodnight y/n."  
You heard from behind you.  
You could feel the butterflies stir more and more in your stomach.

Oh my gosh! Why do you have to be so awkward!  
You've had the biggest crush on him since like the first day of highschool! You're so lame!!!


	6. Chapter 6

You looked out the window to see the sun had started to rise.  
You heard the birds start chirping their morning songs.

You sat at your desk staring out the window. Admiring the pink coloured sky.

"Did you sleep?" You heard a sleepy bed head ask.

You loon over to him with tired eyes. "No.. I didn't.." 

"I'm sorry... You know.. You should really go to the doctor an--" 

"I know...but not right now... You want coffee?" you looked over to a closed eyed Kuroo. 

He smiled and opened his eyes slightly. "Yessss pleassssse" 

You smiled at him. 

As you made your way to the kitchen you notice the two boys fast sleep.   
Bokuto was laying on his back, sprawled across the couch and Akaashi was on his side facing Bokuto. 

Cute. 

You went to the coffee maker and started to brew a fresh pot. 

You wondered when your aunt was getting home. 

You decided to stare out the kitchen window, lost in your thoughts. 

"I can tell you didn't sleep."   
Kuroo says, breaking you out of your trance.   
"You get spacey when you don't sleep." 

He came over to you and pulled you into a tight hug.

"How much does this happen now?" He whispers.

"Almost every other day.." You whisper back.

"Please get checked out.. For me.." He pulled away from the hug.

You didn't say after that.

"Man I missed your coffee! You always make it just right. Everytime I make it, it's always to strong.." Kuroo jokes.

You could tell he was trying to get a smile out of you.

"Hmm..? Hey wanna see something funny?"

You looked over to him with confusion.

"Come!!" He says as he grabbed your wrist and lead you to the living room where the boys were.

"What this!" Kuroo said.

You looked at him with shock and noticed that Akaashi had his eyes open, you mouthed the word move to him, because you had a feeling on what was going to happen.

"Time to get up OWL!" Kuroo says as he jumps onto the sleeping Bokuto, sending Kuroo flying down to the ground.

Akaashi had just rolled away just in time.  
Bokuto held his stomach with pain.

"Ow!! KUROO WHY!!!" He whined.

"Time to get up!" Kuroo laughs as he stands up and gives you a thumbs up.

You couldn't help but smile back. That did cheer you up a bit actually.

"Well good morning to you too then!!!" Bokuto says as he sits up.

"Um..i made coffee if anyone wants any?" you say shyly.

"Oh yes speaking of which! Y/n here makes pretty good coffee guys!" Kuroo smiles as he walked passed you to get himself a cup.

"Sorry about that Bokuto.. I had no idea until it was to late..." You say to the sleepy owl who was still rubbing his stomach.

"Its all good y/n...i should of known that would of happened.." He gave you a smile.

You looked over to Akaashi who was rolling up the blanket you gave him.

"Its okay! You can leave it there! I'll clean up later."

"I don't mind. Where does it go?"

"Oh just in my room is fine.. Its the first door on the right..." you say pointing.

He gave you a nod.

Kuroo came up beside you and handed you a cup of coffee, you took it with a pleasing smile.

I'm so glad to have a friend like Kuroo in my life..

The morning was starting to pass and you realized that your aunt still haven't returned home.

Y/N❤️❤️: Hey where are you?

Auntie❤️:Sorry hun there was a last minute emergency surgery last night. I just got out of the OR...I'm on call today so I'll probably just stay here and sleep here. I'm sorry hun❤️I hope you and kuroo are having fun! Stay safe! Love you.

Y/N❤️❤️: No worries, he's probably gonna head out soon anyways, since he has to drive an hour away..still got school tomorrow.

Auntie❤️: Okay 😊 do you want some money for dinner tonight? Since I'll probably not be home in time for it?

Y/N❤️❤️: That's okay! I'll just make something💕okay love you and see you whenever!

Auntie❤️❤️: 💖💖💖

You looked up from your phone to meet eyes with Kuroo, he gave you a weird look.

You gave him a smile to show that things are okay.

"So I'm probably gonna head out at around three, so I can make it back in time for practice.." Kuroo said as he took the last sip of his coffee. 

"Ou can we still hangout or something before you leave? We can go see a movie or--" 

"How about we play a game of two on two? There's a volley ball net in the near park. I mean only if you're ready to lose." Kuroo says to Bokuto who looked rather confused. 

"But.. Whos the fourth player." 

"Y/n!" Kuroo says, putting his arm around your shoulders. 

"She may not look it but she's actually pretty good at the sport. Kenma and I have taught her everything she knows!" 

You blushed at his words. 

"Okay cool! Let's go then!!!" Bokuto says, jumping off of the chair he was sitting on. 

"Go get changed y/n, we'll meet you at the park okay?" Kuroo says as he pushed you away. 

You rolled your eyes at the bed head. 

✨✨✨

When you arrived to the park, you watched as the boys played. Akaashi was setting the ball to Bokuto who was trying to spike it but Kuroo would always block it. 

You smiled to yourself. 

"Oh Y/N!!! Come on you're on my team!" Kuroo says, motioning you to his side of the court. 

You jogged over to him and gave him a smile. 

You were ready! 

"You guys can serve first." Bokuto says as he threw the ball to your side. 

"Wanna do the honors?" Kuroo asks, giving you the ball. 

"Sh-sure.." you walked to the back line and took a deep breath.

You made eye contact with Akaashi who looked like he was ready for your serve. 

You did a simple underhand serve to the boys who received it easily. 

"Ah! You went easy on them y/n." Kuroo said as you ran towards the net. 

Akaashi had set the ball to Bokuto and he was ready to spike. 

"Get close! He'll probably do a line shot!" Kuroo said. 

You nodded as you both jumped, landing a kill block. 

"Awe man!!" Bokuto said as we went to retrieve the ball. 

"Woohoo!" Kuroo says giving you a high five.   
"Serve it up y/n, and hey don't hold back!" He said with a wink. 

You smiled at him knowing exactly what he wanted you to do.

You took the ball and walked to the back line.  
You watched as the boys positioned themselves ready for your underhand.

"Wrong move guys." Kuroo teased.

You took a deep breath and threw the call in the air, hearing the gasps from the other boys.

You jumped to hit it over to their side.  
Landing a perfect serving ace.

You looked at the two owls who looked surprised.

"Uh.. Y/n.. I didn't know you could do a jump float..."


	7. Chapter 7

"Uh.. Y/n.. I didn't know you could do a jump float..." 

You heard Bokuto say, with his mouth wide open in shock.

"Alright! Nice serve!!! Do another one!"  
Kuroo says. 

"woah woah wait wait wait! Y/n! How did you learn to do that? Are you sure you don't play volleyball???" Bokuto says still with his mouth wide open.

You blushed at his questions.

"Well..um..no I don't play volleyball really.. Only with Kuroo and Kenma.. And well it's kinda like riding a bike.. You don't really forget it once you learn it.."

You started to pick at your nail beds again. Trying to calm down your anxiety.

In all honesty, you haven't played volleyball in over a year. You were surprised yourself that you managed that jump float.

" You have to teach me sometime!!! Okay!"

" O-Okay.."

"Come on! Are we gonna stand here in awe of y/n? Or are we gonna play some volleyball??" Kuroo smirks.  
"Serve it up y/n!"

"Oh.. Right!" you say as you take the ball and throw it in the air.

You served another jump float, but this time Akaashi was able to dig it up.

"Here Bokuto!" He yelled.

"KUROO! CROSS SHOT!" you yell getting into place.

In a blink of an eye you had saved the ball and managed to bring it back in the air. Making a perfect set to Kuroo.

He lands his own spike.

Kuroo came over to you and pulled you into a tight hug, picking you up and spun you around.

"Y/n!! That was so awesome! You haven't lost your touch!!"

"Wow..are you sure you don't wanna join the girls volleyball team? I'm sure they'd like someone like you on their team."  
Akaashi says.

You look over to him with a bright red face.

Did.. Was.. That... He... Was that an actual compliment? Did I just impress Akaashi Keiji? The one guy who you liked since the start of highschool and he never payed any attention to you!!!

"Oh umm... Yeahh. I'm not really interested in playing on a team.. I really only like it when I'm playing for fun.. Not competition.." you look down and kicked the rocks under your feet.

"Well anyways! I do believe it's still our serve.." Kuroo says, breaking the awkwardness for you.

He gave you a wink as he tossed the ball to you again.

"Serve it up!!" Kuroo cheered.

You took a deep breath and served once again.

You and the boys played for a couple more hours till you had to call it quits.  
The boys were in way better shape for the stamina then you were. In honesty you haven't done this much exercise in over a year...

"Well I guess this means that y/n and I won! Sorry for your luck maybe next time!" Kuroo teased as we walked back to my house.

"Man y/n.. You should really practice with us more...you have a wicked serve.. Oh and question? Back there? How did you know I was going to do a cross shot?" Bokuto asks.

"Oh well...i noticed your eyes dart to where you were gonna aim and you always position your self like that when you go for a cross shot...i kinda picked that up from watching you practice..."  
You rubbed the back of your head.

"Ah so you watch me in practice eh??" He winks.

Your face turned red. "Well actually I watch everyone.. Since like.. Um.. I am the manager...kinda my job to watch how everyone's doing..."

"Okay stop embarrassing the girl!" Kuroo chimes in. You gave him a smile of relief.

He really does interrupt at the best times. Thank you Kuroo.

You all made it back to your house where you said your goodbyes to Bokuto and Akaashi.

Kuroo came inside to grab his things.

"I can't believe we were playing for that long..." You mumble.

"It was fun though right?" He smiled as he ruffled your hair.

"I'm gonna miss you Kuroo..." You said as you fixed your hair that he messed up.

"I'm gonna miss you too kid. Hey? Next time I come ill try and bring Kenma, and again, since I have a car, I will definitely come visit more often okay?"  
He said as he pulled you into a hug.

"You take care of yourself okay? And try to get some sleep..maybe take a nap when I leave...oh and.. I noticed how Akaashi couldn't keep his eyes off of you while playing out there, try and talk to him more.. You never know, maybe you'll finally catch him!"

You pulled out of his hug annoyed.  
"Yeah yeah..go home! But text me when you get there...drive safe.. And tell Kenma I said hi."

"I will, we'll plan another weekend okay?" Kuroo says as he walked out the front door.

You watched him drive away through the doors window and wished that he didn't have to go..  
In fact he was the one to thank for getting the boys over here to hang out.. I'm sure if it wasn't for Kuroo, you never would of talked to them...

~BUZZ~

K. Bokuto: Hey! Kuroo gave me your number! I hope that's okay! I had fun today! You can really serve!! Oh and I hope you don't mind that I also gave Akaashi your number!

Y/n l/n: Oh hello :) thank you it really means alot! And I don't mind about whole number thing :)

K. Bokuto: Okay good! We'll I'll see you tomorrow at school!  
~read @4:03pm.~

~BUZZ~

Keiji. A: Hey.. Um Bokuto gave me your number.

Y/n l/n: He told me :) hello!

Keiji. A: I had fun last night and today, you're really good at volley ball and video games btw.

Y/n l/n: Oh thank you....i had fun too. It's been awhile since I played volleyball and we'll played a game against someone who isn't Kenma.😰

Keiji. A: I can tell you played a lot of video games, no one could beat you, guess they'll have to be a rematch sometime. 

Y/n l/n: Yes for sure😊   
~Read @4:30pm~


	8. Chapter 8

The next couple of days of school flew by fairly quickly.  
You attended like normal and also went to the boys practice.  
They were getting really good. Especially our libero with his receives.

It has also been a couple days since the boys talked to you.  
You understood though, they had lives of their own and you didn't expect to be best friends with them.

It was Thursday and you were on your way to class.

"Oh look, it's the loner.. How pathetic." You hear Sara say behind you.

You kept walking, trying to ignore her words and her friends snickers.

Till suddenly you were pushed to the ground, your books went flying.

"When I talk to you, you answer loser!" Sara laughs as she steps over your body on the ground.

What the hell did I do to deserve this?

You looked down to pickup your books when you noticed some drops of blood on the ground in front of you, noticing how your chin was scratched up and bleeding.

Guess I fell harder than I thought..

You heard whispers of people around you, but you tried to not pay attention and continued to pick up your books.

You felt incredibly embarrassed and rushed to the nurse to get your chin looked at.  
Before you arrived there, someone called your name.

"Y/n! Are you okay?"

You looked up to see Akaashi walking out of the office. (It was next to the nurse.)

You looked at him with wide eyes.  
"Oh um.. Yeah I'm okay I guess.. It's not a big deal.."

"You're bleeding pretty bad..." He said motioning to your shirt.

You looked down and noticed how the blood had travelled down and started soaking your uniform.  
You fought back tears.

"It-i-it was um.. Tha-t-that Sara...girl..she um.. Pushed me.. I guess I landed harder than I realized.." You started to pick at your nail beds again.  
Anxious to hear what he had to say.

"That girl again? How lame..I'm sorry.. You should report it.."

You looked at him scared. "No um I don't think that's a good idea, if I were to snitch.. She'd do way worse to me.."

"But you can't just let her keep doing this..." He came closer to you.

"No I'm okay.. I'm kinda used to it...." you continued to look down, wanting all so badly for the conversation to end.

"Do you want me to go in with you?"

"Oh no that's not necessary.. I'll be okay, I'll just be a little late to class that's all.."

"I don't mind.."

"I'm really okay." You said with a bit more anger than you'd like.  
"I'm sorry..just been a bad day...."

"Its okay I understand.. Come on, I'm coming with you." He says as he put his hand on your back and lead you into the nurses office, holding the door open for you as he lead you inside.

"Oh goodness! Are you okay miss?"

You looked over to Akaashi. "Yes I'm okay..I just kinda fell.."

"Again?" The nurse chuckles.

You gave her a guilty smile.

"You're so clumsy.. Come on ill patch that up for you."She says holding her hand out for you to take it.

"So it's happened before?" Akaashi whispered before you left his side.

Your face turned red out of embarrassment.

After a few minutes you were escorted out of her office, taking note that Akaashi was gone.  
You couldn't help but feel sad that he wasn't there but you knew he had to be in class.

As you walked out of the nurses station with a white bandage around your chin, and a new uniform shirt on. You started to walk to your first period class.

"Y/n!" You hear from behind you.

You turn around to see Akaashi standing with the principle.

You looked at him with worry eyes. Knowing what he just did.

"I think you better come with me miss l/n.." The principle said.  
"You can go to class now Mr Akaashi.. Thank you."

As you both walked passed eachother he gave you a soft smile.  
You exchanged a worried glare.

You were lead into the office and took a seat in a secluded area.  
The principle sat down in front of you.

You started to pick at your nails again, just wishing for this to be over.

Why would he do this to me...he knows what will happen right?

"So..it was brought to my attention that you have been getting bullied..please do explain. And don't feel afraid to leave out names."

You looked at the principle with tears in your eyes, as they had a stern look on them.  
You took a deep breath and started your story.  
You started right from the beginning of first year.

After what seems like a couple hours, you were finally done talking with the principle.

"I will of course keep your name out of this, she will not know that you were the one who approached me. But I assure you, the bullying stops here. Thank you for sharing..I'm sorry about everything.."

You have the principle a fake half smile as they got up and lead you out the door.

You looked at the time and noticed that it was now lunch.

"I have excused you from all classes today miss l/n.. You may go home if you like. Tomorrow will be a better day okay? And here." They handed you a card.  
"This is the time and date that I want you to see our guidance counselor. Things will get better now hun."

You gave them another smile before taking your leave out the front doors.

The first thing you did was call Kuroo. He would know how to comfort you.

"Kuroo?" 

"Are you crying? What happened are you okay??" 

"I told the principle about Sara.. She pushed me today and I hit my chin on the ground causing it to bleed..."  
You tried to choking down your tears.

"I'm sorry y/n...i wish I was there."

"me too...shes gonna come after me Kuroo.. I didn't want to tell her but Akaashi kinda made me.."

"What do you mean he made you?" 

"Well he saw my chin before I went to the nurse and I told him what happened.. I guess he went and told the principle when I was getting bandaged up." 

"I see..he was just looking out for you, you know?" 

"I know Kuroo... I was just anxious about the whole thing.. Especially now since she will know I told on her...Kuroo I'm scared.." 

"I know but you did a good thing. I'm proud of you..are you in school right now?"

"No I just left, I was excused for today.."

"Okay..well I gotta go but text me if you want, I'll call you after practice okay? Try not to think about it. I'm sure everything will be okay."

"Okay Kuroo..bye."

"Bye."

Will it be okay though?


	9. Chapter 9

You finally arrived home and to your pleasure your aunt wasn't home.

You went straight for your room.

~BUZZ~

Keiji.A: Hey we didn't see you at lunch, are you still in the office?

Y/n l/n: No I was aloud to go home.

Keiji.A: Oh.. Are you okay.

Y/n l/n: I'm fine, thanks for checking in.. Um tell coach that I won't be at practice today..

Keiji.A: Okay..you sure you okay?

Y/n l/n: Yes I'm okay  
~read @12.02pm~

You put your phone down and let the tears fall from your face.

You layed there emotionless, staring at the ceiling, as the tears swelled in your eyes.

What is she gonna do to me now? I'm sure she'll get suspended or something? But we have classes together...and she has a big group of friends..this was a bad idea.. If Akaashi just stayed out of it there wouldn't be a problem.. I was fine just ignoring her..it was easier that way..

You turned on your stomach and screamed in your pillow.  
You screamed till your throat started to ache.

It wasn't too later after that sleep came to you, and you embraced it willingly.

✨✨✨

~BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!!~

You heard your phone going off and checked to see who was calling.

Bokuto?

You rolled your eyes and ignored his call.  
Not too soon after he was calling again, and again and again.  
You finally gave up and answered.

"Yes Bokuto.." You said groggy.

"Open your door!"

You shot up and ran to your window to see the buffoon smiling and waving at you. His best friend by his side.

Great.

"Let us in!!" He whined through the phone.

"Bokuto I really don't wanna see people right now.. I'm sorry..."

"Well I'm not taking no for an answer. Come on please.!"

You let out a loud and annoyed sigh before hanging up the phone and walking downstairs to the front door.  
When you opened it, Bokuto pushed pasted you and gave you a tight hug.

That took you by surprise.

"B-Bokuto..why-..can you let me go?" You tried to say.

"Oh sorry...its just Akaashi told me what happened..i wanted to come see if you were okay."

"Oh..im fine.. Trust me." You gave him a fake smile.

"Your red puffy eyes tells me different."

Why is he being so nice? Why does he even care? We barely know eachother..

"Oh.. Um.." You tried to hide your face out of embarrassment.

"You did a good thing today you know.."  
Akaashi spoke up coming up beside you.

"I guess so.. But you don't understand.. She'll come after me.. She has friends and she'll do way worse to me than pushing me to the ground..."

"Well you have friends too! Us! We'll protect you!" Bokuto says giving you a thumbs up.

"But..i don't really want you guys fighting my battles.. Thats why I wanted to just ignore her and not add fuel to the fire..."  
You started picking at your nail beds again. This time your thumb started to bleed.

"But.. We're friends and that's what friends do, we don't watch the ones we care about get hurt. Especially from losers like those girls.." Bokuto smiles.

"You're bleeding y/n..." Akaashi says, pointing at your thumb.

"Oh.." You looked down and noticed, but it didn't really bother you since it happens alot.

You went into the kitchen to wash your hand.  
Bokuto followed right behind you.

"Look, as much as you're scared of her right now, that's what she wants. She knew that she could pick on you cause you'd never tell anyone. She knew that she'd get away with it, when you're scared like this it just gives her more power." He put his hand on your shoulder.

You didn't even realize but the tears started to come flying down your face.

"Y/n?" Bokuto asks.

You stayed quiet. Shutting off the tap and starred out the window.

"Why did she start bullying you anyways?" Akaashi asks.

You swallowed the lump in your throat.  
"I don't know...ever since the start of highschool it's been happening, I don't really know why.."

"How lame..to bully someone just because you can?.. I'm sorry y/n."

You turned around with a fake smile and tried to pretend that your tears were gone.

"Look as much as I appreciate you guys.. I just don't feel like talking about it.."

"We get it.."

"Well hey! How about pizza???" Bokuto says with a smile.  
"We can order pizza and play video games?"

"Only if it's okay with y/n." Akaashi says looking at you.

"I'll have to ask my aunt.. But I'm sure it's fine.. She's probably at work anyways.."

"Okay! I shall order us pizza!!!" Bokuto yells, making you press your hands against your ears.  
But a small smile had crept onto your face.

✨✨✨

You called your aunt and she was okay with it, although you promised her an explanation tomorrow on her day off.

Pizza had arrived and you were currently kicking Bokuto's butt at the same game as before.  
He was very determined to beat you.

Kuroo had called a few minutes prior and you told him that the boys came over to see you. He was happy about that.

And so were you.

These boys that yiu barely know have been so nice to you. You couldn't help feel grateful.  
Maybe this year of highschool will be better. Only one problem...

Akaashi is your all time crush and with him being right next to you! You cant help but constantly feel flustered!


	10. Chapter 10

You woke up the next morning with nothing but smiles as you remembered the guys last night. 

Bokuto lost every single game he played against you and so did Akaashi, although they were both getting better. 

You smiled to yourself because you felt happy. Who knew that those two boys could cause so much happiness.   
You'd never tell them though, that'd be too embarrassing. 

But your happiness was ruined when you realized that you have to go to school today.   
Today you would have to see Sara. 

You checked your phone to realize that you woke up an hour before your alarm.

Well...at least I had a pretty decent sleep..

Your phone had two new messages. 

One from Kuroo and one from an instagram user. 

You opened Kuroos first. 

Kuroo: hey :) just saying good night, I hope tomorrow goes smooth for ya. Don't be afraid to text me or call at lunch. I'm always here for you. Oh and btw.. Nice on getting closer with Akaashi! Before you know it he'll be yours😉😉

You rolled your eyes at his message, but it had also made you blush. 

You logged into Instagram to see who had messaged you.  
You always kept yourself logged out as your anxiety of hackers.. It was a superstition thing. 

You have one new message request. 

Your heart started to beat fast as you saw who the messenger was...

Sara?...

You hesitated to open her message, afraid of what she said.

You took a deep breath and finally opened it.

Sara.girl💖: You little bi**h! You told the principle that I was bullying you? How pathetic!  
What? Couldn't stand up for yourself?  
Of course not four eyes!  
You're pathetic and ugly! No one will love you or care for you? You think Akaashi and Bokuto do? Think again love. They only like you cause they feel sorry for you. How sad😭  
You're lucky that I didn't get suspended but I'd watch out if I were you...you thought I was bullying you then? Oh honey you have no idea of what I'm capable of. 😉💕💕😘

You immediately turned off your phone, shaking in your sheets.  
Your vision became blurry as tears started to swell your eyes.

Do I keep this to myself? No.. I should tell someone... No wait that'd just cause more problems.. God what the hell did I do to her?  
Wait..  
Only my friends cause they feel sorry for me?  
Is that true?  
I mean probably.. But.. Oh God I'm such an emotional wreck! No one wants to be with a girl who's like this!!!!

Your head raced with thoughts as you had zoned out.  
Letting the tears of anger, sadness and pain run down your face.

You heard a soft knock at your door.

"Y/n? Are you awake hun?" You hear your aunt say behind your door.

You didn't want her seeing you like this.  
"Yes, I'm just changing right now! I'll be down in a second."

Did I zone out for that long?

As if on cue, your phone started playing its annoying high pitch melody.

You turned it off and got out of bed. When you stood up you became really dizzy.

Okay y/n.. Hey a hold of yourself.. You can do this. It's just words right? What possibly can she do?

You shook your head as you got dress in your uniform and went downstairs to be greeted by your aunt.  
She had coffee ready for you as well.

"Good morning hun, how'd you sleep?"

"Better than usual actually..sorry about the mess..can I clean up after school?"

"Of course, I don't mind, I'm just glad you made new friends...now who are they exactly?"

"Oh um..they're Bokuto and Akaashi... They're on the boys volleyball team I manage."  
You sit down and start drinking your coffee.

"Awe that's good, are they cute?" She smirks.

You blush at her question.  
"Aunt.. - - oh my... I mean...im not having that conversation.."

She starts to laugh at you.  
"I'm just teasing...but on a more serious note..your principle called me yesterday, said you were excused from school, why's that?"

You hesitate before you answered.  
"Oh um..well..i told them about Sara. You know the one who's been bullying me.."

She clicked her tongue. "That nasty Sara...well good for you for actually going for help.. I know that must not of been easy dear but I'm proud of you."

You half smiled. "Thank you..."

"So did she have something to do with that bandage on your chin?" She points.

"Oh um..n-no..i just fell again.. Hit it pretty hard..." You lied.

"Well let's get a new one on ya. It's good to keep them sterilized." She takes your hand and leads you into the bathroom.  
Grabbing her first aid kit and putting on a new white bandage.  
It hurt when she pulled it off, pulling the scab right off.

"There...hmm that must of been one nasty fall you took.." She looked at you with a raised eyebrow.

"Um yeah...I'm sorry but I should probably get to school now.."

"Hmm okay...stay safe. Do you have practice today?"

"Yeah..."

"okay I'll have dinner ready for you when you get home. But you're on dish duty since you left my living room a mess." She smiled.

"Okay deal.. I'm sorry again."

"Don't be.. Hey actually do you want a ride? I don't mind."

"Oh okay sure.. Thank you."

"Of cour-"

There was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Your aunt asked, walking to the front door.

When she opened it you peered over her shoulder, since you were a bit taller than she was.

"Akaashi??" You ask.

"Ohh so this is Akaashi..why hello there! Please come in!"

"Sorry to interfere, I was just wondering if y/n wanted to walk to school today with me."

You looked at his shocked and yet you still blushed. Oh how you were so annoyed with how much you blushed around him.

"Oh well, I was actually gonna drive her today, but since you're already here, I'll drive you too." Your aunt smiles to the raven haired boy.  
"Would you like some coffee??"

"Oh no I'm okay thank you." He says with politeness then made eye contact with you.  
"You okay?" He mouthed.

You shook your head yes and tried to give him a smile.

"So..Akatashi?"

"Its Akaashi."

"I'm sorry.. Akaashi, my niece here says that you play on the boys volleyball team."

"Yes ma'am, I play setter."

"That's cool, you know when I was in highschool I also played volleyball, though I wasn't that good actually---" She turned into the kitchen as she kept talking. You went and stood next to Akaashi.

"Sorry about her...shes very talkative..."

"Its okay.. I don't mind." He smiled.

"So that's how I got the nickname bench warmer--are we ready to go?" She asked cutting off her own sentence.

That always made you laugh when she does it.

"Ready." You smile. 

✨✨✨

"Have a good day you two! And it was nice meeting you Akaashi!!" Your aunt yelled. 

"Nice meeting you too!" He yelled back with a smile.   
He turned away and started walking. 

"Y/n!!"   
You turned to your aunt.   
She had mouthed: He's cute with a wink. 

You looked at her shocked and got red in the face.. Yet again.

"Coming?" Akaashi says, making you jump.

You ran up beside him.

~BUZZ~

1 new message from Sara.girl💖

Your heart skipped a beat as you opened her message.

Sara.girl💖: You look pretty ugly with that bandage on your face, But that justs mean I did my job right😘  
Maybe if I pushed you harder, the fall would make you prettier..oh wait no.. Like that'll ever happen! 😂😂  
See you in class💕💕

Your heart berated faster and faster as you kept reading the message over and over.

"You okay?" you hear Akaashi ask.  
His words made you suddenly shove your phone in your pocket.  
You gave him a fake smile.

"Yeah I'm okay."

He gave you a weird look and the two of you walked into the school.

Should I tell him? But what if he makes me go back to the principle.. Now that would make things wayyyy worse.. Gosh.. I feel like I'm gonna puke.


	11. Chapter 11

You and Akaashi had entered your first class together and took your usual spots.

Unfortunately he wasn't sitting in front of you, he only did that the one day when the person in front was absent.  
You made eye contact with the snake from hell.

Sara.

"Good morning l/n..sleep well?" She winked.

You looked away from her as you took your seat next to her.  
You could feel her eyes blazing through your skin.

You tried to pay attention to the teacher as much as possible but it was merely impossible with Sara watching your every move.

As class slowly dragged on, you had realized that you were gripping the edge of the table too hard and your fingers went numb.

"Nervous?" You hear Sara whisper.

You shot your hand in the air. Taking the teacher by surprise.

"Yes miss l/n?"

"May I be excused to the bathroom?"

"Of course." They smiled.

You got up and grabbed your bag, knowing well that you weren't coming back to this class.  
Before you had left the class you had locked eyes with a blue-green pair.  
You gave him an uneasy look.

You rushed to the nearest girl's bathroom and ram into a stall, closing it and locking it. You then fell on your knees, your anxiety had taken over.

You started to shake and you had trouble breathing, your vision became blurry and you couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

You felt so venerable, so weak. Words played through your head over and over again. Different scenarios and their outcomes.

You started to hyperventilate.

Breath y/n! You need to slow your breathing! Oh for f**k sakes! I'm giving her what she wants! She wants me scared! How can I do this!! Make it stop!

Make it stop!

Make it stop!

I just want it to stop!!!

You cupped your ears and had held it on the floor in a cradle position.

As the panic attack had calmed down, you felt your breath start to normalize and you finally were able to get control over your emotions.

After a few moments of breathing you pulled out your phone, checking the time.

Class was going to be over soon.

You had also realized that you had over five unread messages.

Akaashi?

Keiji.A: You okay? You looked disturbed when you left?

Keiji.A: Hey..for real.. Are you okay? You've been gone for 10 mins..

Keiji.A: Did Sara say something to you? Please just tell me you're okay.

Keiji.A: Y/N???

Keiji.A: If you don't answer I'll bring Bokuto into this... Please..

All the messaged had two minute intervals.  
You decided to finally message back.

Y/n l/n: Akaashi.. I'm scared.. If don't know why I'm telling you this but.. I'm scared.. Can I talk to you at lunch?

You waited patiently for his response.

Keiji.A: Yes.

You tucked away your phone and sat on the floor of the bathroom, waiting for the bell to go off, telling everyone it was time to for next class.

To your pleasure, Sara was not in that one.

✨✨✨

Lunch had finally came around and you went to your usual spot outside.  
You waited for Akaashi.

A few minutes had passed and your anxiety grew worse.

What if me makes me report her? What will happen? What if he thinks I'm over reacting or that I'm being childish?  
What if he actually does care at all?  
But he wouldn't of messaged me while I was out of class if he didn't...  
Damn mind.. It won't shut off...

A few moments passed until you finally saw the familiar dark hair setter.  
He carried what seemed like a lot of food.

"Hello y/n.. I brought you some food.. Are you okay?" He took a seat next to me.

"Oh um.. Thank you.. You didn't bring Bokuto?" you asked shocked.

"You didn't ask me to. I assume you wanted to talk just me and you." He handed you a granola bar.

You took it with shakey hands.

"You're shaking.." He points out.

"Just a little out of it today...I'm sorry but um.. I wanted to tell you something.."

"Okay.."

You looked at him in the eyes and started to vent, you had told him about the messages that Sara had left you and how she was acting in class. You ended the conversation with showing him her messages.

"I'm sorry y/n, if I knew it would be this bad.. I wouldn't have made you do it.." 

"I mean don't get me wrong.. It was something that needed to be done sooner or later..I was just hoping that it wouldn't come to this.." 

"Well you do have Bokuto and I, and the rest of the volleyball team to back you up. And also about what she said about us not liking you? And pretending we do cause we feel bad for you? Well we feel bad for you cause we do care about you... If that makes sense."

You gave him a genuine smile."It does." 

"Now eat.. You need to eat okay?" He said motioning to the granola bar he gave you at the beginning of lunch. 

"Thanks Akaashi..for um..listening.." 

"Thank you for telling me, I'm sure that was hard to do.."

You gave him a half smile as your answer. And the both of you continued eating lunch till it was time to do go class.

Akaashi had decided to walk you there.  
Unfortunately on your way you made eye contact with a familiar set of eyes.  
Sara's.

She gave you a smirk as she strolled passed you both, but to your demise, she had put her leg out, making you trip.

Akaashi had caught you just in time, before you hit the floor.

"You okay y/n?" He ask and then shot a glare at Sara who was laughing at you.  
"You really have nothing better to do?"

"Why are you taking pity on her?" She laughed.

"Pity? No y/n is my friend, so if you would please and go shove your head in a trash can cause that's where it belongs." He shot at her.

Sara looked disgusted. "Oh you hear that y/n, he's your frieeeennnd."

Your face glowed bright red as you knew where she was getting at.  
"Come on Akaashi..were gonna be late.."  
You tugged on his arm.

Sara gave you a wave and a smile before you both had turned around.

"I'm sorry for acting out like that.."Akasshi said as you guys stood in front of your next class.

"Its okay Akaashi...thank you actually.. Well I'll see you at practice."

"Sure." He said cooly as he turned and made his way to his class.

She's right though.. He's my friend.. If only he shared the same feelings? I doubt it though..


	12. Chapter 12

School had finished and you were on your way to the gym for volleyball practice. 

Before heading in your phone had gone off. 

Sara.girl💖: Wouldn't it suck if your crush found out you liked him?   
Oh how devastating you'd be to find out that he doesn't like you back.   
😘😘

You closed your phone, a bit shaken but not enough to make you anxious.  
You took a deep breath and continued into the gym, to your pleasure the boys had already set up the net and are starting their practice. 

"Hello y/n!" Konoha says running up to you.

"Oh hello, how are you today?"

"I'm great actually! I'm gonna be practicing my spikes so if you could please pay as much attention and give me some feedback?"

"Oh sure."

He holds his hand up in the air, waiting for you to return his high-five.

You couldn't help but realize that you both were the same height.

A smile came across his face as he bowed to you and then ran off meeting up with the other guys.

"I see that the team is pretty warmed up to you huh?" You hear from behind you.

"Oh hello Bokuto..yeah..its kinda cool I guess." You became flustered at the sudden attention.

Coach had everyone gather around as he had some news to tell us.

"We'll be going to Shinzen highschool next week, we'll be attending a summer training camp, this year there's a new school joining us. I'll hand out permission forms after practice. Please get them back to me as soon as you can."

"Sir!" Everyone said in unison.

You gave the boys a shy smile and went over to the bench and pulled out your notepad, ready to take notes.

As requested you watched Konoha with steady eyes as you analyzed his every move.

"The set was short...he's not used to that! Oh no here it comes." you mumbled.

In a flash the ball came straight at you, your eyes widened as the ball came closer.  
You put your hands up to your face, unfortunately the ball had hit you, leaving a red mark on the bridge of your nose.

As you removed the ball from your face, you had noticed that there was a crack in your glasses.

"I'm so sorry y/n!! Oh my!! Are you okay??" Konoha said as he ran to you.  
You could see the guilty look on his face.

"When the set is short like that and the ball is close to the net, try to jump one tempo off, that's how you would land it." you tried to give him a smile.

He looked at you stunned.

"Y/n!!" Bokuto yelled as he also ran towards you.  
"Oh no..your glasses!"

Soon the whole team was surrounding you, all with worried looks on their faces.

You shook it off.  
"I'm fine guys, really and their just glasses, I'll just get a new pair, it's no big deal.."

"I'm so sorry Y/n! It won't happen again." Konoha said with sad eyes and he bowed in front of you.

You stood up and walked over to him.  
You reached down to his hands and guided him upwards.  
"Konoha, please don't feel bad okay? I was in the need of a new pair anyways! This is just an excuse to get them! Please don't feel bad."  
You handed him the ball you were holding.  
"Now, why don't you try your spike again?"

He gave you a smile and pulled you into a hug, taking you by surprise.

"Alright guys! Since y/n is okay, we should get back to practice!" Bokuto announced.

"Right!!"

✨✨✨

Practice was coming to an end and everyone pitched in with cleaning up.  
Bokuto had approached you.  
"Hey do you need to go home right away?"

"No why?"

He smiled.  
"Want to help me with my spikes? I need someone to block and well...everyone else said no."

You smiled to him.  
"Sure! I don't mind, is Akaashi staying to set?"

"He sure is!"

"Okay cool! But we can't stay too late Bokuto, we still have school tomorrow and we still need dinner."

"We won't I promise!!" He put a hand on your shoulder.

How could I say no to you...your energy is just so addictive.

The rest of team took their leave and it was just the three of you.

You looked down to see that your were still in your uniform.  
"Um.. I'll be right back okay? I just need to change."

"Sure!" Bokuto said as he grabbed a volleyball.

You grabbed your bag and ran to the girls bathroom.

Once you returned, you noticed two girls in the gym, talking to Bokuto and Akaashi.

You couldn't make out who the girls were exactly so You waited by the doors to hear what they were saying.

"No wonder why you're the caption Bokuto! You're so strong and powerful!"

"Yeah like so impressive."

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" Akaashi interrupted.

"Well I came to say that I was sorry to  
y/n but I guess she's already gon--"

"She just went to the bathroom." Akaashi said cutting her off.

"I see..well is it okay if watch? I want to see you guys in action."

Sara?...  
You stepped inside the gym now, ready to tell her to go away. 

"I'd rather you not." Akaashi said coldly.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Because you're a bully and y/n wouldn't appreciate you being here."

"Oh so it's about y/n? Hm? Well I don't see what you see in her honestly." She paused.  
"You do know that she's had the biggest crush on you since like last year right?"

Your heart started skipping beats, making you feel dizzy.  
You had dropped your bag on the floor causing a loud *Thunk* noise.

Everyone turned their head to you. Your eyes were locked with Sara's.  
She was smiling her evil smile at you.

"Oops did I say that out loud?" She joked.

You're face was bright red from embarrassment and you had locked eyes with Akaashi.

His eyes were wide open from shock and you couldn't help but start to cry.  
You grabbed your bag and ran for home.  
You ran as fast as you could.


	13. Chapter 13

Akaashi's POV.

I watched as Y/n left the gym running. Her face bright red from embarrassment.   
I looked to Sara. 

"That was uncalled for. You had no right to tell me that!" I said cooly.  
For once Bokuto was quiet. Also in shock. 

"Pfft whatever, not like you actually like her anyways." 

"Still not a good enough excuse to expose her like that Sara.." I continued. 

"I think you girls should leave now.. And don't bother coming back..and if I were you, id stop with the messaged to y/n, she didn't do anything wrong to you." 

"And what if I don't stop?" She raised an eyebrow. 

"I promise that I'll make you regret it." 

"Oh wait..Keiji? Do you actually care for her??" Sara laughs. 

"Its Akaashi, and yeah I do. So you better back off!" I stated to raise my voice. 

"Talk about pity.. Come on let's go." She said motioning to her friend. 

"Wait! Sara?" Bokuto yelled, causing me to look at him weird. 

"You know..I've been watching you bully girls since like middle school and just let me say this, doesn't it get tiring being so ridiculous? Being literally the worst human being alive?" 

She looked at him offended. 

"At least y/n has a heart... And clearly your nothing but cold and empty. Such a sad life to live." 

She opened her mouth to say something but she closed it quickly, turning around and stomping out the gym doors. 

"Woah Bokuto.." I mumbled. 

"I just couldn't stay quiet any longer..I care for y/n too and I've had enough.." 

I pat him on the back. 

"So what are you gonna do?" He asked me. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well you know that y/n likes you.. Like.. Really likes you.." 

I looked down at the ground. 

"Well..It sure did take me by surprise and I don't really know how I feel...but."  
I paused.   
"I do know that I want her in my life, and I don't wanna lose our friendship just cause of an insecure bully." 

"I think that's a good plan. You should talk to y/n." 

"Do you think she'll even talk to me?" I asked. 

"Well...probably not.. But no harm in trying!!" He smiled.   
"Wanna practice now??" 

I chuckled. "Sure." 

Your POV. 

The first thing you did when you got home was called Kuroo. 

You sat on the phone with him for a couple of hours, crying in the phone and him telling you that it's gonna be okay. 

He insisted on coming to see you but you told him not to worry and to just stay put. 

He let you vent and you told him everything, the texts the tripping, and even how she told Akaashi that you liked him. 

Kuroo was doing his best to keep your mind occupied.   
Unfortunately you had a panic attack on the phone and that was enough to make Kuroo start his car.

He didn't care anymore. He was coming to see you. 

✨✨✨

Kuroo had stayed on the phone with you his whole drive and didn't hang up till you opened the front door. 

He pulled you into a tight hug and held you, as you cried on his shoulder.

You weren't just crying because of Akaashi finding out you liked him, no it was all the things throughout your life crashing down on you.

Kuroo held you in his arms as you breathed through another panic attack.

He wanted nothing more than to see you happy and he'd do anything to make it happen.

Hours went by as you both sat on the couch. 

~BUZZ~

Keiji.A: y/n?   
~read @8:40pm~

He messaged me Kuroo... 

"And?" 

"I'm scared.. I don't want to talk to him.. I'm extremely embarrassed and I know he doesn't feel the same and that just makes me.. Well.. Sad I guess." 

"But is that worth ruining a friendship?" 

"No.." You pout. 

"I think you should message him, see what he has to say." 

Y/n l/n: Hi Akaashi..

Keiji.A: I'm sorry about what happened at the gym..are you okay? 

Y/n l/n: That's a dumb question...😕

Keiji.A: I guess you're right... 

Y/n l/n: Sorry you had to find out like that...you're probably embarrassed.. 

Keiji.A: I'm not embarrassed. I do feel bad for you. It probably felt horrible having the choice of telling someone you like revoked away from you.. I'm sorry. 

Y/n l/n: It's fine..i gotta go tho..

Keiji.A: Oh okay then...goodnight y/n.   
~seen @8:50pm.~

"You okay?" Kuroo asks. 

You layed your head down on his shoulder.   
"Feelings suck." 

"Tell me about it." He jokes. 

You both spent the rest of the night watching movies and laughing with one another.   
Kenma even joined for some online gaming and your mind was occupied.   
You went to bed that night happy.


	14. Chapter 14

"So..Akaashi huh?" Your aunt smirked at you as you sat at the table with your coffees.

"Yeah.. Not really the way I wanted things to go but.."

"I'm sorry hun, but hey, at least he knows where you stand and if he feels the same way, then bonus! As for that Sara girl..im calling your principle today. I don't understand how in the world that girl didn't get suspended..you know what I should actually go visit her parents and see what they think about it." Your aunt went on.

"No no that's not necessary!" You waved your hands in the air.  
"I'm sure it'll just cause more problems."

"Well in any case, I'm glad you told me everything, and it looks like that chin of yours had healed up nicely."

You touched the now bandage-less chin. "Do you think it'll scar?"

"No, just will be a bit tender still, oh and I'll book you an appointment to get your eyes checked, no need to wear broken glasses."

"Yeah..Konoha felt really bad.."

"At least he apologized." She exaggerated the he.

"aha.. Yeah.." You started to fidget with your fingers.

"Is that coffee I smell?"

"Well good morning Kuroo hun, say? Shouldn't you be at home? You know getting ready for school?"

"Nah, I'm gonna skip today and hang with y/n." He patted your head.

"As long as it's fine with your parents, feel free to stay." She smiles.

"Thank you." He said grabbing a cup of coffee.

"You're really lucky to have a friend like Kuroo." Your aunt whispered to you.

You smiled. Giving her your answer.

"So.. Y/n? What do you wanna do today?" Kuroo asks, taking a seat next to you.

"I kinda just wanna stay inside today.. Relax I guess."

"Sounds good to me. My teams been training like crazy, it feels nice to have a day off."

"Oh that's right, are you guys going to the training camp?"

"You bet we are! Even Karasuno are going this time, should be a fun time."

"Karasuno? Isn't that the school that they call the wingless crows?"

"That's the one. Though, they seem to be better this year, we had a practice match against them a couple weeks ago, they seemed promising." 

"I see..isnt that school all the way in Miyagi?"

"Yeah why?"

"Nothing...just feel kinda bad that they have to drive far..."

"Oh trust me, they won't care." He gave you a smile.

"Well I hate to leave you guys but.. I got work.. And I'll be on call today so I probably won't be home till tomorrow sometime. Y/n I left you that permission form on the counter." 

"Thanks." You smiled, getting up to retrieve it. 

"Kuroo.. Can I have a word?" 

"Oh sure." He said getting up and meeting your aunt at the front door.   
She whispered. 

"Thank you, you know for always being there for her.. She's been through a lot and we'll with her dad trying to contact her...its been a hard time. I'm glad you guys stayed in touch." 

"Its a pleasure.. And hold up.. Her dad?" 

"Yeah.. My brother in law is a mess right now..hes been in and out of jail and I have no clue what he wants.. But.. I just hope you can be there for her?" 

"You got it miss l/n, you can trust me.   
Y/n is strong, and yeah she might have her off days.. But she always picks herself back up." 

"Thank you Kuroo." 

You stayed still in the kitchen, hearing every word.   
You couldn't help but smile to yourself.   
You soon feel out of a trance when yiu heard the front door shut, and Kuroo coming your way. 

"What did you guys talk about?" you asked.

"She wanted to see if I was single, nothing too big." 

You rolled your eyes at the jokester. "Yeah okay, whatever you say macho man." 

"Don't call me that.." He laughed. 

"Sorry..mr 'Everyone thinks I'm hot'."

"Hey I can't help it." He shrugged playfully. 

"Wanna watch a movie?" 

"Actually.. You can watch a movie..I think I'm gonna draw.." 

"Back to drawing huh?" 

"Yeah.." You smiled. 

✨✨✨

The whole day went by pretty fast, you and Kuroo stayed home and watched movies, played video games, talked about random stuff and even did some homework. 

It was a good day. 

It was now time for dinner and you and Kuroo were in the kitchen getting the ingredients together to make home made spaghetti and meatballs.

There was a sudden knock at your door.

"I'll get it." Kuroo said, putting down the knife he was using.

"Oh..hello there.." Kuroo smirked.  
"What brings you two here?"

You listened in.

"Is y/n here? She hasn't been answering her phone."

"Bokuto?" You said, walking to the door and seeing an owl and raven haired boys.

You heart started to beat fast as you saw Akaashi.

"Y/N!!! ARE YOU OKAY? YOU HAVEN'T BEEN ANSWERING OUR TEXTS!!" Bokuto yelled, making you and everyone else cover their ears.

"Come in guys.." You said, ears still ringing.

"Y/n?"

"I took the day off today... And say shouldn't you guys be at practice right now?"

"Oh yeah, I canceled practice to come and make sure you were okay..." He continued.

"You didn't have to do that.." You say shocked.

"Well.. I was worried about you and well you weren't answering any of mine or Akaashi's texts." 

"Oh yeah... I turned my phone off earlier.. I'm sorry for worrying you guys." 

You fidgeted with your fingers.   
Kuroo taking note of the awkward tension. 

"Well we were just making dinner so if you guys wanna come help, then I suppose can stay to eat."

"Isn't it like.. A little early for dinner?" Bokuto asks. Cocking his head to the side.

"Well you see, we were hungry now so we are making dinner now.." He said pulling Bokuto into a head lock.

You smiled at the two until a certain someone came up to you.

"Hey.. Can we talk?"

You looked into those gorgeous blue-green eyes and nodded your head, making you blush.

You took a look at the boys who seemed pretty occupied and motioned Akaashi upstairs to your room.

When you entered you took a seat on your bed.

"Your room is nice.. Did you draw all of these?" He asked, pointing to your wall of past drawings that were tapped there.

"Oh..um yeah.." you started to fidget with your fingers.

"Look..y/n.."

When he said your name it made you jump a little.

Were you really ready for this conversation... We're you really ready to get rejected?

"Akaashi I want to apologize.."

"May I sit?" He motioned.

"Sure." You said, sliding over to give him some more room, trying to avoid any contact as much as possible.

"I didn't know you liked me like that..." He started.

Your heart did its thing and started racing.  
"I-I.. I didn't want you to find out that way...or at all to be honest.."

"Why not at all?"

"I guess...well..."

"You're afraid of getting rejected?"

You nodded your head, picking your nail beds.

"Understandable...look..I can't tell you that I like you that way too because I don't really know if I do.. But I do know that I want you in my life..I didn't want some trashy bully to change that."

You gave him a smile.  
"Friends?"

"Friends."

Did he just tell me that he might have feelings for me?? Is there a possibility??? Really!!!!  
No  
No  
You're over thinking this... Stop getting your hopes up y/n!!!

But oh God.... Those eyes!!!


	15. Chapter 15

That next week went by super fast and you and Akasshi were becoming close friends.  
Not as close as you and Kuroo but it was still nice.  
Your biggest fear was him rejecting you and not talking to you. You were glad that wasn't the case.

It was now time for the summer training camp and you were all on the bus, heading to Shinzen!

You had chosen to sit on your own near the front, while the boys were loud and obnoxious in the back.

You smiled to yourself though, appreciative about being a manager for such an awesome team!

"Okay guys were here, I think we're the first school to arrive so, get changed and place your things in the classrooms assigned to you. I'm sure the other schools will be here soon."  
The coach said just before everyone got off the bus.

You grabbed your bag and was immediately greeted by Shinzen's manager.

"Hello! You must be Fukurodani's manager, I'm Mako 0taki! It's a pleasure to meet you! Welsome!"

"Oh hello, yes I'm y/n l/n, pleasure to meet you as well!" You shook her hand.

"Come on I'll show you to the class room we'll be sleeping in!!" She gave you a bright smile. 

After you had dropped off your things you went back to the gym where all the boys were.   
To your pleasure Nekoma had funky arrived.

You ran up to Kuroo, eyes glowing with anticipation.  
" Where is he? "

"who?" He teased.

"Come onnnnn Kuroo!"

"Aha he's actually right behind you." He smiles and points.

You turned around excited and lock eyes with familiar cat, amber ones.

"Kenma!!" you yell as you run in for a hug.

He opened his arms ready for your impact.  
Kenma pulled away after a second since he wasn't really one for affection.

Kuroo had come up behind you and threw you over his shoulder.

"Looks like the three of us are finally reunited." He smirks.

"Kurooooo! Put me downnn"You whined while patting his back.

"Hey Kuroo!" You hear someone yell.  
"Oh? Um y/n? Are you okay?"

Bokuto.

"No I am not...kuroo can you please let me down now??"

He laughed as he set you down, your face red from the blood rushing to your head.

"Looks like we're just waiting on Karasuno."Kuroo said, hands in his jacket pocket.

"I'm kinda excited to play against them, from how much you talk about them Kuroo, I'm curious." Bokuto smiled, hands on his hips. 

"I wonder when they'll be here?" You mumbled. 

✨✨✨

Day the day had progressed and Karasuno had finally showed up.   
Kuroo and Kenma went to greet them while your team stayed and practiced on a few things. 

You could tell that Konoha was still holding back his spikes after the incident.   
You wanted to say something but you were too shy. 

"You okay?" 

"Oh hi Akaashi..um yeah.. It's just Konoha.. He's holding back.." 

"I noticed too, he's been asking for more easy kinds of sets.. Maybe you should talk to him?"

"Yeah maybe.." 

"Want me to go with you?" 

You smiled. "Please." 

He gave you a nod and lead the way towards Konoha. 

"Um Konoha-San..?" You said shyly. 

"Oh hey y/n! And Akaashi, is everything okay?" 

"Look..I've been watching you and I've noticed that your spikes..um..well I can see that you're holding back.."

"Was it that noticeable?" He said rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Yeah..hey um.. If its about what happened and my glasses, please don't let that bother you.. I'm honestly fine and it was a one time thing..don't be afraid okay? Um.." 

"I think what y/n is trying to say is that, you don't need to worry about missing the spike again, she believes in you and knows that it'll never happen again. So you shouldn't dwell on it." 

You smiled at Akaashi who put your mess of words into something that actually made sense. 

"Oh right..I'm sorry y/n, I'll do my best okay!" Konoha smiled. 

"Okay!" You gave him a thumbs up.   
Then turned to Akaashi.   
"Thank you.." 

"No worries, you seemed anxious so I thought I'd help." 

"Oh.. Well um thank you."

He gave you a smile and walked away. Leaving you flustered. 

✨✨✨

The practice matches were going good, Fukurodani was dominating every set they did, unlike Karasuno, who were losing every set they did. 

You watched each team with wide eyes as you witnessed everyone's strengths and weaknesses.

Konoha was doing better now and you couldn't help but smile to yourself.

The day soon came to an end and everyone was parting ways.

"Hey wanna come practice with us?" Kuroo asked, throwing his arm around your shoulder.  
"I gotta train Lev here, with more receives as he is not that good..."

"Ouch Kuroo."

"What??" He strugged.

"Oh you're going to practice? I'm coming too!!" Bokuto yelled as he ran up to you guys.

"Alright, let's head to gym three then...LETS GO LEV!"

"Yes yes! I'm coming!!!" Lev had yelled from across the gym.

"So this is the new guy yiu we're talking about." You said in awe as you saw how tall he really was.

"Oh hello! I'm Lev Haiba! You must be Fukurodani's Manger yeah?"

You looked up at him, still in awe. "Oh um.. Yeah I'm y/n..nice to meet you.."

"You're actually pretty tall for most girls your age..and you seem a little shy.. Cute."

"Don't even think about it Lev.. Her heart is already for someone else."

"Oh I'm sorry are you dating someone?" He looked sad.

"Oh.. N-No I'm not.." You started fidgeting with your fingers.

"Not yet at least." Kuroo winked, earning a weird look from Bokuto.

You're eyes widened at Kuroo's words. Making your face turn brighter than a tomato.

I'm gonna kill him... It's settled.


	16. Chapter 16

Lev was training with Kuroo until he had finally collapsed.  
You went over to the poor first year, Nekoma middle blocker.  
You handed him a water bottle and and towel which he gladly took.

"Hey y/n? Wanna play a two on two?" Kuroo yelled.

"Actually I think I'm gonna call it a night."

"But the sun is just starting to set..theres still lots of time!" Bokuto whined.

"Sorry guys, we can tomorrow okay?" You smiled as you grabbed your bag and started to walk towards the door.

"Yeah I think I'm gonna call it too, we still have to eat dinner too."

"Awe not you too Agaashiii!!"

"Tomorrow okay Bokuto." He assured him.  
You waited for the raven haired setter by the door.  
He took note and ran up to leave with you.

"Are you having fun?" You asked shyly.

"Yeah, I came last year around the same time of Year. It was fun. Great practice."

"Well that's good..."

"You hungry?"

"Um not really actually..I think I'm just gonna go change and relax."

"You should eat."

"I'll grab food before the cafeteria closes." You gave him a smile.

"Okay...I'll see you tomorrow then." He said in his usual monotone voice.

"See ya." You mumbled.

You went back into the classroom where your stuff was and changed into something less sweaty.  
A casual pair of jeans and a yellow t-shirt.

Before leaving you pulled out your phone to check the time.

6:07pm.  
I wonder if the sun is still setting?

You shoved your phone on your pocket and made your way outside and found a nice spot on top of a hill, the same hill that you saw Karasuno do their penalty laps.

You sat down and watched as the sky was light with pink, blue and orange colours.  
It was quite beautiful.

"Still like sunsets I see." You hear from behind.

You turned around to see a familiar bed head.  
"Oh hey Kuroo.. Yeah.. Although I hadn't watched one in quite sometime.."

"I remember when we were kids, you'd always drag me to sit on your roof and make me watch the sunset with you."

You shrugged. "I like sunsets.."

There was silence, Kuroo still stood behind you.

"So.. I see you and Akaashi are still friends."

"Oh yeah..we talked about it.."

"And?"

"Chose to stay friends..."

"You okay?"

"Honestly..at this moment right now.. I'm happy."

"That's really good y/n... Oh hey speak of the devil."

You turn around and saw Akaashi approaching you guys.

"I think I'm gonna head out now.." Kuroo winked at you.

You gave him an expressionless face as you watched him walk away, hands in his pockets.

"Why did Kuroo leave?" you hear beside you.  
You jumped at his presence.

"Oh.. Um... He-h-he had something he had to go do.." You lied.

He nodded his head. "May I sit?"

You nodded and patted the spot beside you.

"The sky is pretty" He said as he sat down.

"Yeah...kinda a sucker for sunsets..all the colours and the clouds..it's peaceful."

You looked over to catch Akaashi staring at you, he looked away, face flushed.  
Yours glowed red as well.  
You started fidgeting with your fingers.

"Are you anxious?"

"Huh?"

"Well it's just..I've noticed that when your anxious you fidget with your fingers.. I'm sorry if I make you nervous."

He noticed my habit?

You scrambled for words. "Oh um.. I'm not nervous.." You lied.

"I am." He said in almost a whisper.

You looked over to him and admired the way the suns reflection shined on his skin.  
His eyes looked up to meet yours and you could almost of fainted by the beauty he held.  
His eyes shined in the light, making them seem more green.

You looked away embarrassed.

"Y/n?" He scooted closer.  
"I-I have to tell you something.."

You hummed in response.

"Ever since I was told that you liked me, and we'll..I haven't stopped thinking about that.."

Your face grew hotter and your eyes widened.

"And when we said that we were friends.. I haven't stopped thinking about that either..."

"Akaash--"

"I like you too y/n..."

Your head shot up and you looked into his eyes. Shocked.

"But-b-.. You said that you didn't know how you felt? An-and.." You stuttered over your words.

"I was talking to Bokuto and when he asked me how I felt about being just friends, I couldn't help but feel sad..."

"S-sad..." you mumbled out loud.

"That's when I knew how I felt about you..."

You stared back down at the grass and started fidgeting with your fingers again.

Akaashi had reached over and out his hands on yours, making you stop.

You looked over to him with confusion.

"I like you y/n." He repeated.

You opened your mouth slightly to say something but was stopped.  
Your lips were connected with Akaashi's.

You fell into the kiss as he pulled you closer.

The kiss felt warm, and comforting.

He pulled away, his face redder than a tomato.  
You assumed yours was as well.

"Akaashi..."

"I'm sorry I should of asked.." 

Your eyes widened.   
"No no! Its fine.. Great actually.. Um-" You scrambled for your words trying to form a sentence but gave up and smiled to yourself. 

"You're cute when your flustered."

You rolled your eyes with a smile.


	17. Chapter 17

You went to bed that night with a bright smile and butterflies in your stomach.  
You kept replaying the kiss in your head over and over again. 

The way he pulled you closer, his touch.. How his lips felt against yours.   
It was amazing. 

That was indeed, your first kiss. 

That morning you woke up still with a bright smile.

"What's got you so happy?" Ubugawa's Manger asks.

"Oh um.. Nothing.." you lied.

"Okay...well you coming for breakfast?"

"Yep I'll be right down, just gotta change"

"Cool." She said as she left the room, leaving you on your own. 

I have to tell Kuroo... 

You quickly changed into a pair of jeans and the dark blue Fukurodani t-shirt. 

Butterflies swarm in your stomach as you left the classroom.   
You were excited to see him. 

When you entered the cafeteria everyone had already grabbed their meals and were sitting down with one another. 

Your attention was grabbed by a frantic Bokuto, waving his hands at you.   
"Y/n!!!" 

You nodded to him and grabbed an apple. Making your way to him you noticed that Akaashi was next to him. 

Your face flushed as you two made eye contact. A small smile crept over his face as you took a seat in front of Akaashi. 

"How'd you sleep y/n?" Bokuto asked with a mouth full of food. 

"Alright I guess...didn't really sleep much."

"Oh? Why's that?"

You smiled at Akaashi. "Just had some things on my mind.. No biggie though."

"Awe I see...are you not hungry?"

"huh?"

"Well you only grabbed an apple.."

You looked down at your hands.  
"Oh yeah... I'm not really a breakfast person..."

"I see.." He said distracted as he shoved more and more food in his mouth.

~BUZZ~

Keiji.A: You look cute today :)

You looked up from your phone and locked eyes with Akaashi.  
A small smiled raised on your face.  
His too.

"What's got you all smiley?" Kuroo says beside you, making you retreat your gaze immediately and became instantly flustered.

"Nothing Kuroo..." You sighed.

"Yeah sure...here I brought you a coffee, it's not as good as yours but.. It'll do the trick."

You take the cup from him.  
"Oh thank you."

"So? Karasuno huh? What do you think Bokuto?" Kuroo started.

You listened in to their very long conversation till your phone buzzed again.

Keiji.A: I couldn't sleep either..also had things on my mind.

Y/n l/n: Oh like what?

Keiji.A: Just remembering how perfect last night was :)

Y/n l/n: Me too :) you took me by surprise but.. It was nice..

Keiji.A: Wanna meet up later after the practice matches?

Y/n l/n: Yes :)

You smiled at your phone, unaware that Kuroo was trying to read your messages.  
"Who are you talking to?"

You immediately slammed the phone on the table upside down, deep red in the face.  
"Oh um.. No one.. Just my aunt..."

"Did she say something funny or something?" He raised and eyebrow.

"Oh umm..why?"

"Just cause you've been smiling like freak.."

You looked down at your hands, trying to contain your embarrassment.

~BUZZ~

(Keiji.A Changed your username to:   
Cutie😉)

You looked up from your phone slightly, rolling your eyes at Akaashi.

Everyones attention was taken away, when someone announced it was time to start practicing.

You looked down at your Apple, realizing that you didn't even take a bite out of it.

You put it in your bag for a snack later.  
Your stomach was wayyy to queezy at the moment to stomach anything.

✨✨✨

The practice matches had went on, doing your same old thing. Taking notes, and watching the guys.  
Except you always caught Akaashi looking over at you from time to time.  
Every time he did, the butterflies in your stomach would worsen.

"Hey." You hear from beside you.

"Oh hey Kenma. Having fun?"

"Not really..I'm really tired.."

You patted the seat next to you for him to sit.  
"He's been staring at you a lot."

You jumped. "Huh? Who? What?"

"Akaashi..I've been watching.."

Your face become red.. Yet again...

"Um..."

"Did something happen between you two?" Kenma asks, looking up from his phone.

You because flustered and couldn't form complete sentences, or even words to be exact.

"I get it.. I won't push." He said calmly.

"Thank you." You whispered.

Your attention was taken away from a whistle blowing, letting you know that the second set was over.  
Fukurodani had won yet again.

"I'll see ya later Kenma!" you said as you rushed to the towels and water bottles, ready to hand them out to the boys.

Everyone gave you a smile as they retrieved their things.

Akaashi was the last one to approach.  
You handed him a towel in one hand and his water bottle in the other.  
He grabbed the towel first, then he went for the water bottle, making sure he grabbed your hand while doing so.

His contact made you blush.  
He gave you a soft smile.

You were about to say something when Bokuto had ruined your moment.  
"Y/n!!!! Can you please fill up our bottles? Pretty pleaseeeeee"

You smiled at the goof. "Yeah for sure."

You walked over and retrieved all the empty bottles.

"Here I'll help you." Akaashi said from behind you. Grabbing a couple of bottles himself.

"Oh.. It's okay Keiji..you don't have to.."

He looked at you with a smile.  
"Keiji huh?"

Your eyes widened at your realization.

He chuckled. "Its okay, I don't mind if you call me by my first name. I call you by your first name so it's only fair."

You smiled at him.

You two went outside of the gym to the nearest water fountain.  
You placed the bottles you had on the ground and Akaashi did the same.

You were about to grab the first bottle when Akaashi grabbed your wrist.

You stood straight up and looked at him with confusion.  
A small side smile came across his face as he pulled you closer to him, hands on your waist.

Your face reddened from his touch.

He lifted two fingers to your chin and pulled you in for a kiss.

You fell into it, embracing his lips. Enjoying every second.

"Well well well...look at what we have here.."

You pulled away fast and looked over.

"Kuroo..."


	18. Chapter 18

"Kuroo..." you say with a bright red face.

He gave you a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"We better fill these water bottles.." Akaashi said, also with a bright red face.

"I'll see you guys.." Kuroo said as he waves goodbye.

"That was.."

"Embarrassing." you finished.

Akaashi started to laugh, you jointing in.

"I guess I have to tell him now...um.."

"You weren't planing on it?" He asked.

"Well.. Eventually yeah but I just wanted to see what this was before I said anything..."

"I see..well..you can go ahead and tell him that we're dating.. If that's what you want." He smiled.

"I mean..i don't wanna push things..." You stood up straight, putting down the bottle you were refilling.  
You started to fiddle with your fingers.  
Staring off into space.

After a moment you felt warm hands around your own.  
You were snapped out of your trance, looking Akaashi in the eyes.

"If you want to be official, I wouldn't complain. I like the idea a lot actually."

You smiled as he released your hands.

"Come on, let's get these water bottles back. Before Bokuto comes looking for us." 

"Right!" you say, gathering up the bottles and walking side by side with Akaashi.

Awe man.. What's Kuroo gonna think? He's definitely gonna tease me...  
Aweeee mannn that was so embarrassing!!!!

✨✨✨

The practice matches were over for the day and you were helping the other managers clean up as the boys were taking a breather outside. 

You couldn't help but notice how Karasuno was doing. When they faced Fukurodani it was like they were trying new things, Bokuto had questioned them but you knew that they were trying to get stronger. 

Once you were done cleaning you went outside and met up with Kurro, Bokuto and Akaashi and Lev. 

They offered for you to come with them for practice in gym three.   
You happily agreed. 

"Alright y/n jump when I say!" Kuroo said as Akaashi set the ball for Bokuto. 

"Now!" 

You both jumped up and killed his spike in an instant. 

"Awe man!" Bokuto cried. 

"Hey nice one y/n!" Kuroo said, patting your head. 

"Wow you're good! Do you play volleyball?" Lev asked.

"Oh um.. No actually.."

"I see, I guess it's just a fluke that you killed the spike, ya know cause your tall"

An urk mark appeared on your head.

"What?" Lev asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Kuroo smirked.

"Hey y/n? Why don't you toss a few serves and help this bumbling idiot with his receives."

"Gladly.." you said, while walking to the other side of the court and picking up a ball to throw.

"Hey ready Lev!" Kuroo said stepping out of the way.

"This'll be easy! Bring it y/n!"

The three other boys had stepped off the court to give you space. They watched with anticipation.

You stared at Lev for moment giving him an evil eye.

You threw the ball in the air and jumped to hit it.  
Tossing a perfect jump float serve.

Lev went to receive but he missed by a long shot.

He looked at you in awe.

"Guess that was just another fluke." You smiled.  
Earning snickers from the other boys.

"Give him another one!!" Bokuto yelled.

You did as he asked and tossed another perfect jump float.

Lev missing it yet again.

You smiled to yourself as you were pleased to prove him wrong.

"Awe don't you think you're holding out on him y/n? Give him a good one!" Kuroo yelled.

You looked over to him, smiled and gave him a nod.

You threw the ball a bit higher this time.  
You waited for the perfect moment.  
Once the ball was where you wanted it, you jumped high in the air and slammed your hand against it.  
Sending the ball flying fast towards Lev.

Unfortunately he was too close to the net, being ready for your usual jump floats. The ball hit him right in the face, causing him to fall backwards.

You smiled to yourself.  
"Oops.. Guess it's not a fluke.."

You looked over to see Kuroo laughing and Bokuto and Akaashi in shock.  
They never actually seen your hard serves before.

"Well that's what you get Lev when you mess with y/n! I did teach her volleyball after all." Kuroo kept laughing as we walked over to the first year, helping him off the ground.  
"I think you owe y/n an apology."

"I'm sorry for assuming things y/n..."

You smiled. "Its okay, just watch what you say next time!"

You ran over to Bokuto and Akaashi who also had smiles across their faces.

Bokuto gave you a double high five.  
"Alright! Let's practice more!!" He jumped in the air.

"I think you killed Lev." Akaashi whispered.

You looked over to see Lev laying on the ground, covered in sweat.  
"My bad..." You shrugged.

"Looks like we need a new blocker...ah speak of one. HEY YOU SKINNY! WITH THE GLASSES!"

You looked over to the door to see who Kuroo was talking to.

Soon a tall guy with blonde hair and glasses entered the gym.  
He didn't look impressed.

"Isn't that guy from Karasuno?" You asked Akaashi.

"Yeah, Tsukishima."

"I see...well you have fun okay? I think I'm gonna go shower and get out of these clothes, are we still meeting up later?"

"I'll text you when I'm done here." He winked.

You smiled as you took your bag and started to exit the gym.  
You were stopped by Kuroo grabbing your wrist.

"I want an explanation later..."He smiled.

You smiled back."I'll tell you everything."


	19. Chapter 19

After your shower, you looked at your phone.  
No messages yet.

You shrugged it off and decided to go back to the classroom the managers were staying in.  
Waiting for Akaashi.

You spent most of your time on your phone, playing some games, scrolling through social media and going as far as cleaning out your gallery photos.

~BUZZ~

Finally!

Keiji.A: Hey :) sorry the guys kinda went overboard. I'm just heading to shower. Meet me in the cafeteria? 

Cutie😉: Sure!  
~Read @9:02pm~

You stood up and gave yourself a good stretch. 

"Y/n?" you hear from behind you.   
"Ready to explain?" 

"Oh hey Kuroo...um I guess so.." 

He walked into the class room and took a chair from one of the piles in the corner.   
It was a good thing that none of the other mangers were in the room. 

You sat back done, your anxiety through the roof. 

"Um..jeez where do I start?" 

"How about the reason why you guys were kissing? Are you dating now?" 

"Well..kinda actually.. He told me that he doesn't mind me telling you that we are.." 

He smiled, which calmed your nerves. 

"Okay.. So when did that happen!!!" 

"Well remember yesterday when I was watching the sunset and you left Keiji and I on our own?" 

"Ah using his first name now I see.." 

"Kuroo.." 

"Sorry sorry, okay continue." He waved his hand in the air. 

"Well he actually confessed to me then...and then well he kissed me.." 

"I see.." 

There was silence.   
He stood up from his chair and pulled you up from the ground. 

You stared at each other for a moment.   
..   
..   
.. 

"I'm so happy for you y/n!!! It's about damn time!!!" He pulled you into a hug and swung you around.   
Making you feel a bit nauseous.

"Wait so.. You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? You've had like the biggest crush on him and to know that he shares the same feelings, it makes me happy to know that you're happy... Besides, Bokuto told me that he was going to confess."

"WAIT WHAT! Why didn't you tell me!?!"

"Well I didn't know he was going to tell you that night! I thought he was gonna wait.."

You punched his arm playfully.  
"Jerk..How long did you know for?"

"Bokuto texted me the day we left for the training camp."

"Seriously!"

He laughed. "Hey it wasn't my place to tell you."

"I guess you're right..."

"But hey." He put his hands on your shoulders. "You got him! He's yours now. And I'm happy for you okay? But.."  
He rubbed the back of his neck.  
"I am gonna have to give him a talk, ya know the whole, if he hurts you, I hurt him."

"Kuroo.. Don't."

"I have to, it's my job." He winks.

You shook your head at your best friend. Thankful that he wasn't mad.

"Oh shoot! I gotta go! I told Keiji that I'd meet up with him!"

"Aha alright. Hey, I mean it too. I am happy for you. Seeing him making you smile like this is nice. It's been awhile since I've seen you this happy."

"Guess I made the right choice saying yes to be their manager huh?"

"I told you it'd pay off." He winked.  
"Now get going!"

"Oh right!!!" You said as you stepped out the door and made your way to the cafeteria.

A smile came across your face knowing that Kuroo approved.

You arrived to the cafeteria to see Akaashi already there waiting for you outside.

"Hey! I'm uh.. Sorry I'm late.. Kuroo came and talked to me..."

"Did you tell him?"

You shook your head yes and he smiled.

"Good.. Now it's official." He reached over to grab your hand.  
Your fingers intertwined with another and it felt nice.

"I do have to warn you though.. He does want to talk to you.."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow." He smiled.  
"Should I be worried?"

"Yes.."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm kidding, he was quite happy when I told him about us."

"That's good, I'm glad he approves." He smiled again.

"Me too."

"So where do you want to go?" He asked you as you started walking down the halls.

"Maybe outside? It's a bit cooler out there than in here."

"Sounds good."

You both walked outside and found a bench to sit on. Fingers still intertwined you both watched the stars.

"So.. Is it true that you've liked me since the start of highschool?" He asked you.

Your cheeks flared. "Um.. Well.. Yeah.."

"But you didn't even know me?" He joked.

"Well..we had first period together and well... As cliche as it sounds, I thought you were really cute.."

"You did huh?" He smirked.

"Well I thought you were cute too."

You looked at him confused.

"I noticed who you were, I remember every class we had together. You were the shy kid..." He nudged your side playfully.

"I still kinda am..." You blushed, you could feel your hand getting hot, so you pulled away from Akaashi's hand.

"I beg to differ. The old you back then would of never of joined the boys volleyball team as a manager."

"I guess you're right.." You fiddled with your fingers again.

"Nervous?"

"N-N--"

"You're playing with your fingers again." He teased, grabbing a hand and he held it up to his lips, placing a soft kiss on it.

Your cheeks flushed at his actions.

"You're cute when you're flustered." He said, intertwining his finger with yours again, his thumb rubbed the inside of your hand.

"Yeah....you've told me..." You rolled you eyes with a playful smile.

"When we get home, may I take you out for a real date?"

"Of course Keiji, I look forward to it." You smiled, moving in closer to him, your head now resting on his shoulder.

"Hey Keiji?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have you liked me? Like honestly?"

He took a deep breath in. "Well..I didn't actually realize what I was feeling till Sara had told me about your feelings. It kinda made me think...I knew I wanted you in my life but I wasn't sure how I felt about that...I knew I felt something for you before that, like when you told me about Sara at lunch that one day...I enjoyed being around you.. Even though that wasn't the best scenario.. "

"I know what you meant.." 

"Well..To answer your question, I guess I've liked you for a little while now..I just felt confused at the time. But I know for sure now."

You looked up to him and smiled as both your eyes met.

You leaned into him.

Sealing the night with a kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

It was finally the last day of the training camp.  
You could tell that everyone was exhausted and ready to go home.

You spent most of your nights training with Kuroo and the others.  
Bokuto even trained a kid named Hinata from Karasuno!

You thought Bokuto took a liking to him.

You were sitting on the bench with your note pad, watching the game between Karasuno and your school.

Bokuto was doing well with his line shots like usual, it seemed quite easy to break down their 'Wall'.

Karasuno was looking tired and glum in their past game but for some weird reason they were hyped up. 

Before Fukurodani went against them, there were four guys, doing a weird dance.   
One being Hinata. 

They were shouting a song that went like: "Meat, meat dinner Meaty meat dinner!" 

You couldn't help but laugh at the memory. 

The score was 6-4 in Fukurodani's favor.  
Your teams receives were really good and even Akaashi landed awesome quick attacks even under the pressure of a shakey receive.

You watched as the ball went back and forth and Bokuto becoming happy everytime he landed a spike.

He'd always good to you for your approval. Giving him a smile and a thumbs up, to show that you were watching.

The set went on and Hinata was landing some of his quick attacks. That ticked off Bokuto.

Bokuto was in full anger mode.

"Come on Bokuto we need to stay calm here." Akaashi said in a cold voice.

"I AM CALM!" He yelled back, grabbing the ball and ready to serve.

Here we go..

He threw the ball in the air and jumped to hit it, unfortunately it didn't even clear the net.

"Aweee Mannnn!!!!!!" He yelled out.

Akaashi looked your way, as if signaling whats about to happen.

The ball was in the air again, served by Karasuno, Akaashi waited for a moment, probably wondering if he should set it to Bokuto.

You clenched your note pad with anticipation.

Here we go.....again.. 

"Here Bokuto." Akaashi said. 

Bokuto jumped up but his spike was blocked, causing it to fall back on their side again, Akaashi set it up one more time. 

Bokuto jumped up and spiked, only...it didn't clear the net...

You looked over to Akaashi who was also staring at you with none impressed eyes. 

You nodded your head, about to speak but them Bokuto threw his hand up in the air.   
"Akaashi...Don't set to me anymore!" 

You rolled your eyes. 

Great now he's in sad mode.. 

"Fine. But when I'm not setting to you please try to calm down." Akaashi said, walking away from the over dramatic owl. 

Bokuto looked at him with sad eyes, like that wasn't the answer he wanted. 

The game continued, Akaashi sending sets to everyone but Bokuto. 

The team may seem like they rely on our captain but actually, we all work as a team.   
Karasuno hasn't even begun to witness what we were capable of. 

You watched as Konoha and Sarukui landed spikes, Karasuno's attention was away from Bokuto, who was walking a round the court moping and wanting the ball. 

We were at set point now. 

"Bokuto!" 

Now it's time to get back up ace! Let's go Bokuto! 

Bokuto slammed the ball hard on the other side, giving them the win. 

Akaashi looked at his team mates and over to you as if asking telepathically to help him out. 

"Great job ace!" 

"Yeah you're the best!" 

You ran over to Bokuto and gave him a double high five. "You're awesome Bokuto!" 

You looked over to Akaashi who nodded his head in approval. 

"I am the best aren't I?" Bokuto gleamed. 

✨✨✨

To your surprise the coaches treated everyone to a BBQ. 

Ah so is this why those guys were singing? 

You watched Bokuto rubbing off his drool multiple times, laughing at the goofball. 

All the boys were crowded around the meat, so you waited to grab your food, instead you took a seat on the grass, observing everyone. 

"Hey I brought you this." Akaashi says, holding a plate full of food in front of you.   
"I knew that you'd be too anxious to push past everyone, so I did the honors for you." 

You took the plate with a thankful smile.   
He sat next to you, placing his plate on his lap. 

"So..Bokuto is real character huh?" You say, taking a bite of a rice ball. 

"Yeah he is, but he's top five aces in Japan for a reason."

You hummed in response. 

"I'm sad it's over though." He confessed. 

"Why?" 

"I like playing..."

"Mmm..I'm sad to be leaving too, I've had so much fun this past week. I haven't played this much volleyball since I was younger..." 

He smiled at you. "Why don't you join the girls volleyball team?" 

You hesitated. "Well..it's not really my thing..besides.. It's not as fun when you're not playing with your friends.." 

"Understandable." He mumbled. 

You both talked amongst yourselves for the remainder of the day. 

But sadly, it was time to go home. 

Buses were waiting for every school. 

You hugged Kuroo and Kenma goodbye. 

Kuroo patted your head. "You be safe okay? And if that girl causes you anymore problems, don't be afraid to call me. You know I'll drive over in a flash and kick her butt." 

You smiled. "I will, thanks Kuroo." 

Akaashi came up beside you guys. Grabbing your right hand and locking it with his. 

"Take care of her, you hear?" Kuroo teased. 

"I will." Akaashi said. 

You could feel everyone's eyes on you and Akaashi, as you actually never held hands in public before.... 

"We better get going." Akaashi said to you. 

"Yeah..see you guys later!" You waved them goodbye. 

You and Akaashi left for your bus, hands still intertwined.   
"Sit with me?" He asked. 

You nodded in agreement with a smile. 

Entering the bus, you both received some weird looks, and a bright smile from Bokuto. He winked at the two of you. 

You took your seats. Akaashi letting you have the window seat.   
You let out a long, loud sigh. 

"You okay?" Akaashi asked.

You layed your head on his shoulder. "Just not looking forward to going back to school.."

"Well if it's about Sara, you have nothing to worry about. I'll protect you from her."

"Thanks Keiji."

He kissed your forehead, earning a bunch of "Aweeees" from the team.

Your face glowed red, and Akaashi just laughed.

And just like that, you were all off, back home.. Back to reality.


	21. Chapter 21

Warning: contains scene of depicting abusive behavior. 

The bus arrived at the school and one by one everyone said their goodbyes and took their leave to their homes.

"Can I walk you home?" Akaashi whispered.

"Sure." You smiled.

He reached for your hand and lead the way to your house.

The walk there was nice. Although the sun was starting to set, the air was still a bit humid.

You both really didn't speak to one another, other than giving glances from time to time.

You stopped in front of your house.  
Akaashi pulled you into a hug.  
"I'm glad I finally confessed." He said.

You smiled in his shoulder.

He used two fingers to pull your chin up to meet his eyes. He smiled as he kissed you.

You pulled away with a smile, but you also had a feeling of being watched.

You looked over to your open door to see someone standing inside.

"Dad?" you say in shock.

Akaashi, looked over and met the piercing gaze of your father's.

"You should go now Akaashi.." you said, not breaking eye contact with your dad.

"I'll text you later.." He mumbled, walking away, giving you a weird look.

You took a deep breath and walked through your door, walking right past your father.

He grabbed your wrist, stopping you in your tracks.

"Who was that? Your boyfriend?" He asked sharply.

"Why do you care? What are you doing here anyways? Where's aunt--"

"I found a spare key..i wanted to see you."

You ripped your hand away.  
"So yo-you just let yourself in?"

He looked at her with angry eyes.  
"Who was that boy? And why was his hands and stuff all over you?"

"No-No.. You can't just waltz in here and demand answers... I haven't seen you since mom died...you don't have the right"

"I'm your father and I care for you."

"Then where were you when she died? Oh right..running away."

"You shouldn't speak to me that way."

You clicked your tongue. "Whatever.. What do you want?"

"I came to see you."

"And?"

"Nothings else.. You haven't been answering my calls.."

"That's because I want nothing to do with you.. You left mom to die and you left me.. You ran away! Why would I want anything to do with you?" Tears started to swell in your eyes.

"What happened to your glasses?" He asked, changing the subject.

You rolled your eyes. "Volleyball accident.."

"You play voll--"

You put your hand up in the air. "No..I manage the boys team."

"Is that boy on the team?" He said with a hint of anger.

"That boy has a name.. And yes he is."

"And what's his name then?"

"Does Auntie know you're here?"

"What's. His. Name." He stepped forward, making you step back.

"A-a-akkkk... Akaashi.. Keiji Akaashi."

"Look..I don't want to frighten you.. I just care that's all.."

"Care?" Tears started to stream down your face. "You care? Where were you when mom died huh? You know she asked for you.. A lot.. And you weren't there.."

"I made a mistake y/n.. I couldn't bare to see her.."

You wiped the tears away with your hand.  
"What's the real reason you're here?"

"I-I needed a place to stay..."

"Why? Let me guess... You're hiding again?"

"No.. No I'm not... I just don't have anywhere else to go.."

You looked at him with frustration. "What? Did you gamble away your apartment too?"

His face glowed red with anger. "That's none of your concern."

"Well you can't stay here! You have to ask Aunt--"

"I've already talked to her. She said it was fine for one night."

"Did she now?" You raised an eyebrow, tears till streaming down your face.

"Yes." He looked away.

I know you're lying..when someone can't look you in the eyes and tell you the truth, they're lying...

"I need to get some air..."

"You're leaving? But it's almost night fall?"

"I can't stand to be here anymore..." you said as you went for the door.  
You body was tossed back, your father having a good grip on the back of your jacket.

You looked at him stunned. "What happened to you?"

"I wasn't done talking to you."

You tried to run for your room but his grip on your jacket tightened.

You're heart stated to race, you dropped your bag and quickly threw off your jacket and ran for your room.

In a panic you slammed the door shut and pulled your dresser in front of your door, trying to keep him out.

Loud knocking could be heard outside your door.  
"Y/N! I JUST WANT TO TALK! Im sorry for scaring you!"

You fell to the ground, crying. You tucked your knees to your chest as you listened to him continue to yell and bang on the door.

You're heart raced and the tears wouldn't stop.  
Soon you would go into a panic attack.

Stop!

Stop!

Make it stop!

What happened to you father?

You cupped your ears trying to drown out the yelling.

Wishing, wanting for this to end.

(A/N: Sorry for the graphic writing..I will put a warning in front of each chapter like this. Please skip over if it's something you're not comfortable with❤️)

✨✨✨

You're eyes fluttered opened and you found yourself laying on your floor.  
You jolting up and tried to listen for any sounds.  
You heard nothing.

You waited a moment before pulling the dresser away from the door.  
You peaked your head out from the door and saw no one.

You then quietly started to walk down the stairs.

No one was here.

You let out a loud sigh and looked around the house.

Your attention was grabbed, when you saw something on the counter.

It was your phone and wallet.

Your phone had been smashed and beyond repair.  
Your wallet.. Empty.

Damnit!

You heard a knock at the door and your heart started to race.  
You carefully walked over to it.

"Y/n?"

Keiji!

You opened the door and met eyes with a very worried Akaashi.

"Are you okay? You look like you've been crying? I tried calling you but I went right to voicemail..."

You threw yourself into his arms, crying on his shoulder.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It was my father...hes different Akaashi.. Somethings off.."


	22. Chapter 22

Akaashi had listened to everything you had to say. You told him everything that happened on your way to school, from the yelling, to the stolen money and the broken phone.   
He wasn't impressed.

"I'm sorry y/n.." 

You let out a loud sigh. 

"Its okay Keiji..it happened.. I just hope he doesn't come back.." 

"Are you gonna tell your aunt?"

"Yeah...I'll tell her after school.. It's a good thing I took that spare key..." You mumbled.

Akaashi looked at you with sorry eyes as he grabbed your hand.   
You pulled away instinctively by accident. 

"S-Sorry..i guess I'm still not used to that.." 

He smiled. "Its okay, we don't have to if it makes you anxious." 

You grabbed his hand. "N-no it's okay..i want to." You smiled. 

He opened the schools door for you and you both stepped inside. 

Everyone's eyes were on you and Akaashi.   
Your cheeks flushed as your anxiety started to rise.. Wondering what people were thinking. 

You both were on your way to class when a certain someone had crossed your path. 

"Oh what do we have here? Guess he took pity on you after all?" Sara joked and her two friends beside her laughed as well. 

You rolled your eyes, pulling Akaashi through the classroom door. "I'm not in the mood for you today Sara.." 

"Oh she speaks!!" One of her friends said. 

"Awe you know Keiji, you don't have to feel sorry for her, we all know how you really feel right?" Sara smirked.

"Its Akaashi.." He retorted. 

Sara rolled her eyes, ignoring him.   
"Awe still have those broken glasses   
y/n? What? Too broke to buy a new pair?"

Your face grew with anger. "Screw off Sara.."

"Oh? Getting mad are we?"

"I said screw off." You said through clenched teeth.

"Ya know what I get it! Maybe you're just afraid that if you get new glasses, you'll be able to see that you actually have no friends.."

"Sara.." Akaashi started.

"I said! SCREW OFF!!!" you turned to her filled with anger and swung your arm at her face full force.  
Landing a hard shot right on her jaw.

She looked at you stunned while holding her jaw.  
You could see a bruise already forming.  
"I'm done with your sh*t..go bully someone else Sara, I don't know what I did to deserve you hating me so much but I'm done listening and putting up with it, you really must be insecure..as of today I'm done, I don't need your negativity in my life anymore. Oh and if yiu don't stay away from me you'll regret it.. Cause next time, I'll knock you out cold."

You watched as tears swelled in her eyes.  
"F**k you, you're a freak!" She yelled before storming towards the bathroom, her two friends right behind her, faces also stunned.

You turned to Akaashi holding your hand. "Man.. That kinda actually hurt.."

"Just be glad that there was no one here to see that.. You'd probably get suspended.. But.. It was funny though.." 

You gave him a shy smile and started to laugh.  
"Honestly.. I didn't think you had that in ya."

"Well I did warn her.. I guess I was just done..she really picked the wrong day to pick on me.."

He laughed. "I guess so."

You attended school like normal that day, feeling pretty accomplished with Sara and finally standing up for yourself.   
In the back of your mind was your father though. You wondered what happened to him and why he did what he did.

When your mom was diagnosed with breast cancer, your father took it really hard, he'd go out drinking every night and he even started to pick up gambling to pay for your mom's hospital bills. It was tough on all three of you.  
Unfortunately the cancer had taken over and she passed away.  
That made your father snap.  
He wasn't there when you needed him the most.  
You guessed that the gambling didn't stop as his reaction when you asked him 'Did you gamble your apartment too?'

You're aunt had kept you updated when he was in and out of jail, since he was always trying to talk to you.

You felt bad for your father and who he had become. But that still doesn't give him an excuse.

All these thoughts, raced through your mind, making you a bit more quiet than usual. Akaashi didn't question it as he understood that you needed time to think.

School was finally over and you and Akaashi were walking to the gym for practice, hand in hand.

When you guys entered, the whole room went silent as they noticed you guys together.

Your face flushed and you looked away from everyone, taking your hand away from his and sitting down on the bench, ready to take your notes.

"Hey hey hey! I see you two finally got together." Bokuto teased as we walked up to you.

"Y-Yeah.." You smiled.

"I'm happy for you guys. Ya know, you really bring out the best in Akaashi, he's been smiling more and talking more than usual."

Your eyes darted over to the raven haired boy, who was talking with the team.  
You smiled to yourself.

"In all honesty.. I didn't think I stood a chance before.."

Bokuto laughed and patted your head. "You're really lucky to have him y/n! But hey! If you hurt him, I'll never forgive you."

You smiled to the goofball. "I won't, I promise."

He smiled back. "Alright! Now that I did my part, watch me spike okay?!!"

You chuckled. "Okay Bokuto."

He gave you a wink before running off to the boys. Leaving you with a wide smile and appreciation for him.

Akaashi is really lucky to have a friend like you Bokuto...


	23. Chapter 23

Practice went on as usual and you did your normal routine. Take notes, clean up the gym and praise Bokuto. 

"Is your aunt home?" you hear a familar voice ask. 

You look over and meet his beautiful eyes. "No..shes on nights again.." 

"Do you want me to come over? Or we can go to my house? Up to you? I just assumed you'd probably not wanna be home alone after the stunt with your dad..." 

You gave him a soft smile. "Let's go to your house. That sounds fun." 

He smiled as he grabbed your bag from you. "Shall we then?" 

"We shall" you joked. 

"Hey! Where you guys off to?" Bokuto asked, wearing a big grin on his face. 

"My house." Akaashi said bluntly. 

"Awe..do you wanna practice a bit longer before you guys go?" 

"Another time okay?" 

You watched as Bokuto's mood went down.   
You could tell it was hard for Akaashi to say no to him. 

"Hey Bokuto? If you want, this weekend I can ask Kuroo to come down, we can play some video games?"

"Okay!!!" He said as his mood lifted.

You smiled at him, earning one back.

"Well have fun you two. Oh and remember protection."

"Bokuto!" You and Akaashi said in unison, causing Bokuto to laugh.

He waved you goodbye and you two took off to Akaashi's house.

I wonder if his mom is home?? If she is.. Is it too soon for me to meet her? We've only been dating for like two days...Man we haven't even gone on our real first date yet!

Thoughts ran threw your head the whole walk there.

Akaashi could sense your tension.  
He squeezed your hand.

"You okay?"

"Oh um.. Yeah.." You lied.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"Well when you're in deep thought, you get this dimple between your eyebrows and you get really quiet."

How many habits has he noticed???

"I-oh..i see.. I'm sorry.." 

"You're apologizing for being anxious?"   
He chuckled. 

"I.. Guess.." 

"Don't be okay? Is it my mom?"   
He asked, stopping you guys in your tracks.  
"Because if it is, we don't have to go to my house, although I do think she'll love you." 

"I-is it too soon for that?" You shamelessly asked. 

"I don't think so, besides I met your aunt and it's not really a big deal..but if you're thinking that we're moving to fast we don-" 

You kissed him, stopping his words.   
"It's not too fast..I'm sorry." 

He smiled as he pulled you closer, planting another kiss on your lips.   
You tilted your head, deepening the kiss. 

Akaashi was the one to pull away.   
"Come on then.." He smiled. 

You nodded your head as the two of you continued to walk. 

His house was only a couple of streets past yours so it was a fast commute when you had to leave. 

You entered his home. Akaashi holding the door open for you as you stepped inside and took off your shoes. 

"Mom! I'm home.. I also brought--"

"Oh hi Keiji honey!" Akaashi's mom said, coming around the corner from the kitchen.   
"Oh now this must be  
Y/n? Hello!"   
She gave you a warm smile. 

You bowed to her. "Its a pleasure to meet you Ms Akaashi."

"Oh please, you don't have go be so formal, come on in and make yourself at home, dinner will be ready soon."She smiled again before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"I see where you get your beautiful eyes from." You whispered.

"You think my eyes are beautiful?"

You face turned red as you realized what you just said.

He laughed at your reaction.  
"Come on, wanna watch tv?"

"Sh-sure.." You said as he took your hand and lead you into the living room.  
He turned on the tv as you took a seat at the end of the couch.

He sat next to you. Noticing how you were fiddling with your fingers again.  
He smiled to you.

"Nervous?" He asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

You stopped immediately knowing what you were doing.  
"N-no.."

"Liar." He smiled as he put his arm around your shoulder, pulling you closer to him.

You layed your head on his shoulder and watched the tv.

After about a half and hour, his mom yelled that dinner was ready.

He smiled at you as he stood up and held out his hand to help you up.  
You took it with thankful eyes.

In a room next to the kitchen was their dinning room. You took in the amazing smell coming from it.  
You stomach let out a soft growl. You flinched hoping no one heard it.

Akaashi had pulled out a chair for you and sat down next to you.

"Awe look at my boy being a gentleman.. How cute." his mom said with a smile.

"Momm?" He groaned.

"Sorry Sorry" She put her hands up. "Please y/n, help yourself and don't be shy okay? There's lots here."

"It looks really good, t-Thank you." You smiled.

Dinner was nice, you spent most of your time listening to Keiji and his mother talk about their days.  
Seeing them talking together, made you really miss your mother.

A thought had hit you over your head..

Tomorrow was the anniversary of your mother's death..

"So y/n? What does your parents do for a living?" She asked, ripping you out of your thoughts.

"Mom!"Akaashi said interrupting his mother.

You gave him a warm smile." It's okay Keiji.. I don't mind.. "  
You looked at her with a half smile.  
"Um..My aunt is an OR nurse at the hospital, I live with her. Um my father isn't really in the picture...and unfortunately my mother had passed away almost two years ago...two years ago tomorrow actually.."

Akasshi looked over to you with sad eyes. For he did not know.

His mother gasped."I am so sorry y/n.. I didn't know...im so sorry for your loss dear...im sure that's probably not easy.."

You shook your head. "Its okay. Thank you though."

"Well on another note...would you like desert? I made cherry pie."

You smiled. "That sounds really good thank you."

She smiled back and took her leave for the kitchen.

"You didn't tell me about tomorrow.." Akaashi whispered.

"Honestly.. I kinda forgot till just now.."

"Are you okay?"

You gave him a half smile. "I'll be okay."

He nodded, knowing not to push you.

✨✨✨

After desert you and Akasshi went up to his room to do some homework for your classes.

"Are you okay?" Akaashi asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I will be...tomorrow will be hard but.. I'll get through it.. I guess just the whole dad thing had my mind occupied.."

"I'm sorry.."

"Its okay Keiji.." You smiled to him.

You got up and layed down on his bed. Hands resting behind your head.

"You're rooms cool Keiji..you got a lot of books!"

"Aha yeah..I actually wanna be a writer when I graduate."

You say up. "That's so cool!"

He smiled at you.

"I don't know what I wanna do yet..maybe I'll take a year off and explore my options.."

"Why not art?" He said, getting up and sitting beside you.

You tilted your head. "Mmm I don't know...the art schools around here are tough to get in... And I need to put together an impressive portfolio.."

"I think you can do it. I've seen your art on your walls, you're really talented."

You smiled at him. "Thank you Keiji.."

He nodded his head.

"No I mean for everything...thank you."

He grabbed your hand and planted a kiss on the top.  
"Will you be going to school tomorrow?"

You pondered for a minute. "Probably not actually...I think I'm gonna go visit my mother tomorrow..."


	24. Chapter 24

After your conversation with Akaashi he walked you home hand in hand.

His hand felt warm in yours, like it belonged there.  
His touch made you feel comfortable and you couldn't help but desire his touch for the rest of your life.

When you finally approached your house you noticed a small package sitting on your doorstep.  
"Look like you have mail." Akaashi said, pulling his hand away so you can retrieve the box.

On the top was a small note.

Y/n.  
I feel bad for everything that went down last night...I regret yelling at you and stealing from you.  
I'm not in the right head space and for that I'm sorry.  
I hope you can forgive me.  
-Your father.

You put the note in your pocket and opened the box, to your surprise, it was a brand new phone.

"I bet he payed for this with my money..." You mumbled.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No it's okay... You should go home. I'll be okay." you said not breaking eye contact with the box.

"Okay...Hey..call me with your new phone tomorrow when you leave." He wrapped his arm around your waist.

You nodded your head and grabbed your keys out of your bag and turned to Akaashi.  
You kissed him on the cheek and gave him a half smile.

"See you later okay?"

"Okay..goodnight y/n" He said as he started to walk away.

"Goodnight Akaashi." You mumbled under your breath.

✨✨✨

That night you played on your new phone, lucky for you, your sin card was still intact in your old phone, so you could add it to your new phone, and we're relived when you say all your old Info was saved. 

Cutie😉: Hey..got my new phone working! Talk about missed messages...

Keiji.A: Sorry... 

(Cutie😉 change Keiji.A's name to:   
Keiji💘) 

Keiji💘: You're cute  
~Read @8:56pm~

You decided to call your aunt and tell her what happened. She was probably worried sick about you. Though you only had one missed message from her.   
You explained about your father and how you took the spare key, so he couldn't pull that stunt again.   
She sounded worried and wanted to come home to make sure you were okay, but you declined and told her to stay at work.  
She put up a good fight, until she was paged to the OR. Leaving you victorious.

You spent the remaining of the night drawing or reading a Manga.  
It was gonna be one of those nights where you wouldn't sleep.

As the hours passed you finally watched the sun rise.  
Admiring the beautiful colours it created in the clouds.

You continued to watch till you heard the door open downstairs.

Oh.. She's home?

You left your room and were greeted by your aunt.

"Good morning hun.. Oh.. You didn't sleep did you?" She said tiredly.

"No.. Sorry.."

"Its okay hun.. I understand, do you know what today is?"

You nodded your head.  
She dropped her bags and ran over to you to give you a hug.  
"I'm so sorry hun...but it'll get easier as time goes on."

Will it though?

She pulled away from you. "You doing to school today?"

You shook your head no.

"That's okay, I'll call and tell them you're sick.."

"I'm actually gonna go visit her today..."

"That'd be nice honey..." She tried to give you a smile through her tired eyes.

"Want to come?" You asked.

She hesitated. "I'm sorry love...I'm not ready just yet..."

You gave her a nod and hugged her again.

"You should go and get some sleep...do you work tonight?"

"No.. It's my day off."

"Okay..."

"Are you taking the bus there?"

You nodded.

"Text me and I'll come pick you up okay?"

You nodded again before she walked past you and into her room. Closing the door quietly.

You looked over to her work bag on the floor and decided go pick it up for her.  
You placed it on the kitchen table and emptied her empty bento box for her.

~BUZZ~

Kuroo😎: Hey...Akaashi just texted me..I'm sorry about today y/n. I'm here if you need me okay? ❤️

Y/n🤓: Thank you Kuroo❤️  
~Read @6:00am~

You took a deep breath as you made a fresh pot of coffee. 

✨✨✨

It was early afternoon now, and you decided that it was a good time to head out.   
You finally got dressed and brushed your teeth.   
You decided to wear a pair of jeans with a simple black t-shirt, and your Fukurodani volley ball jacket. 

Before leaving you took a look in the mirror.   
You analyze the dark bags under your e/c eyes.   
Letting out a loud sigh as you took your leave. 

The bus ride to your mother's grave wasn't as long as you expected. Traffic was good and you spent most of your time gazing out the window. 

When you got off the bus you went to the nearest flower shop and bought your mother's favorite flowers. 

Blue Hydrangeas. Blue was her favorite colour. 

It was a good thing that you had some extra money put away in your room..and remembering to take it with you..

You remembered the streets fairly well as you had grew up here in this part of Tokyo.   
You even walked past Nekoma Highschool.   
Wondering how Kuroo and Kenma were doing. 

Finally you made it to the cemetery. 

You walked on the path provided right to your mother through muscle memory. Although you haven't actually been here since her funeral. 

You stopped in your path as you saw her tombstone.   
Here lies m/n l/n  
A beloved mother, sister and wife.   
You will be dearly missed. 

You crouched down and took a seat in front of the stone.   
You placed the flowers down in front of you, feeling the tears swell. 

"I'm sorry it's been a while since I came here...I miss you mom." You swallowed the lump in your throat. 

You pulled out your phone and texted Akaashi, remembering that you said that you'd message when you left. 

You went to your gallery and found a photo that Bokuto had took, it was you, Akaashi, Kuroo and Bokuto.   
It was taken the night that they spent at your house. 

You showed it to your mom. 

"See the boy that looks shy? Black hair? That's Akaashi Keiji..hes my boyfriend now and well..im quite shocked actually.. I've had the biggest crush on him for a while and for him to share feelings was surreal to me...and this guy with the multi coloured hair? That's Bokuto. He's a big goofball but he has a heart of gold. He's Akaashi's best friend and well.. My friend too...oh and you remember Kuroo right? He's Still my best friend after all these years...hes always there for me when I need him..I don't feel like I deserve him though...he wouldn't drop everything to just see me smile..."

You smiled and put your phone away. 

"I'm sorry auntie couldn't come today.. She's not ready yet.. And I get it.. Honestly I didn't even know I was ready till I stepped off the bus..." 

The tears had finally came crashing down. You let them fall as you continued to talk to your mother. 

You told her about Sara and how you punched her, and your grades and how school was going. You even told her about your father and what he did. 

"I know you'd tell me to give him a chance.. But I don't want to.. As selfish as it sounds..." 

You wiped the tears away with the sleeve of your jacket. 

"You'd be proud to know that I became the manager of the boys volleyball team.. Yeah.. I know... I stepped out of my comfort zone and I'm glad I did. I probably wouldn't be with Keiji right now if I had said no to him a month ago...." 

You paused, gulping in air. 

"He makes me really happy mom...when I'm with him I feel like I can be myself and that he likes me no matter the flaw..hes really nice and respectful.. You'd like him alot...you'd probably call him a cutie.." You smiled at that.   
"We've only been dating for three days but.. I want him in the rest of my life mom.." 

You touched her tombstone, tears still flowing down your face. 

"I miss you and I need you...why did you have to leave?... But I know you were hurting and that you're in a better place now...and just the thought of knowing that's you're not in pain anymore makes me happy..." You paused. 

"Sometimes I can feel you with me... Watching over me.. Rolling your eyes at me when I fiddle my fingers when I'm anxious..knowing that I got it from you.."

You took another deep breath in.

"Auntie said that it'd get easier as time went on, but I disagree...I don't know how this will get easier...I love you mom.."

"It will never get easier, but you will become stronger. And just that thought, wouldn't make her more proud of you then she already is."

You turned around to see Kuroo and Kenma standing behind you.

"...Kuroo...Kenma..what are you guys doing here?"

Kurro came over and put down a single rose on your mother's grave.  
"I had a feeling you'd still be here, and I though I'd come to say hi to her as well."

You wiped more tears away.

"Me too." Kenma said softy as he placed a single rose down as well.

You looked at the both of them.  
"T-Thank you guys.."

They pulled you into a tight hug, letting you cry on their shoulders till you were ready to go home.


	25. Chapter 25

Kuroo had taken you home, Kenma had tagged along as well.

"I didn't even realize how long I was there for...you know you didn't have to cancel practice for me.."

"I know.. But I wanted to.." Kuroo smiled at you through the rear view mirror.  
"You're strong y/n, you know that? Your mother would be so proud of you."

You smiled to him as you kept your gaze out the window.

Your eyes stung from crying and tiredness.

You were finally home when Kuroo opened your door for you.  
You thanked him and invited them inside.  
They happily agreed.

As you opened the door your aunt greeted you.  
"How was it y/n?"

"Peaceful." You half smiled.  
"I hope it's okay if Kuroo and Kenma stay..since it's Friday.. Is it okay if they stay the night?"

"Of course.. You also have other company as well." She smiled, stepping off to the side to reveal Bokuto and Akaashi walking out of the kitchen. 

"Y/n? I'm so sorry about your loss." Bokuto said, throwing his arms around you, hugging you tightly.

"T-Thank you Bokuto-san..."You smiled in his chest.  
When he pulled you away, you made eye contact with a familar pair of blue-green eyes.

He smiled at you.

"This was Akaashi's idea by the way. He messaged us all in a group chat this morning, letting us know what you were doing and asked if we could come to your house to comfort you." Kuroo whispered in your ear.

A smile came across your face at his words, not breaking eye contact with Keiji.  
He stepped forward and pulled you into a tight hug.  
But not as tight as Bokuto's.

"I thought you could use some friends today." He whispered in your ear.  
Your smile never disappeared but only became wider.

He pulled away and cupped your face with his right hand, left still on your waist.

"Thank you Keiji.." You pulled away and turned to everyone else. "Thank you to you guys as well..i really needed this.. More than I thought I did..."

"How about some tea everyone?" Your aunt asked, motioning you to come to her.

You did as she asked, also helping her with the tea.

Kuroo had lead everyone to the living room and started up the game console.

"So..you and Akaashi huh?" you aunt smirked.

"Oh yeah.. I forgot to tell you.. But yeah.."  
You blushed.

"You know, he messaged me personally and asked if it was okay to do this.. He also asked if you were okay.. I have to say y/n..hes a keeper."

You smiled at her. "Yeah.. He is.."

"Ya know.. You're mom would probably call him a cutie if she met him.."

You chuckled. "Yeah that's what I said..."

She pulled you into a hug.

"You have some really good friend y/n..cherish them."

"I will." You said.

✨✨✨

The night progressed as you and the guys were playing video games, each one taking a turn to try and beat you and Kenma.  
You laughed every time Bokuto would lose.  
You'd be cruel to him and make him almost win before killing his character.

"That's mean." Akaashi whispered.

"But it's fun.." You mumbled back.

For dinner your aunt had ordered a pizza and pop and now everyone was gathered around the tv watching a movie, stomachs all full.

You and Akaashi were sharing the couch and kenma was on the recliner. Kuroo and Bokuto were laying on the floor.

"Here I brought you boys pillows and blankets..I'm sorry that there's no extra beds.. But I hope this is enough to make things comfortable."

"Its perfect, thank you Ms. L/n." Kuroo said for everyone.

You snuggled up in Akaashi's chest as he held you close.  
You guys received the odd "Eww" from the guys, mainly from Kenma.

You couldn't help but smile at everyone.  
Thankful that they were in your life.  
Thankful for making one of the hardest says of the year easier.

"Are you tired?" Akasshi asked.

"A little.. I didn't sleep at all last night..."

"I figured..the circles under your eyes are pretty dark... Do you want to go to bed?"

You nodded your head.

You stood up and gave everyone a smile. "Sorry to cut the night short guys.. But I think I should head to bed now..."

"Akaashi! You should go with her." Kuroo winked.

Making you shake your head.  
"Goodnight guys." you said.

"Night!"

"Goodnight y/n!!"

"Night love birds."

You shot a glance at Kuroo. Making him shrug.

You lead the way to your room, and closed the door.   
you looked over to Akaashi.

"Turn around, I need to change." 

He nodded and did as you asked.

Once you were done, you crawled into bed.  
"Keiji?"

He turned around and met your gaze.  
"Can you sleep in here tonight?"

He smiled and nodded his head, you could see his cheeks were flushed as he turned off the light and crawled under the covers with you.

You layed on his chest, you could hear his heart beating fast.

"Nervous?" You asked with a smile.

"Well... Yeah actually...I have a beautiful girl next to me.." You felt him kiss your forehead.

"Thank you for Today again.."

"Your welcome.. I didn't want you to be alone tonight."

You smiled to yourself, nudging your head against his chest getting comfortable.  
"Goodnight Keiji."

"Goodnight y/n."

You felt another kiss on your forehead as sleep washed over you. Pulling you in deep till you were out cold.


	26. Chapter 26

You woke up to the bight sun shinning in your eyes.  
You squinted trying to adjust when yiu realized that Akaashi was still with you, his head was tucked behind your neck and his arm around you. Even though he was asleep, he still held you close.

You tried to turn on your back, not waking him up.  
You watched as light snores escaped his mouth.  
Oh how adorable he looked.

His hair was a bit messy and you couldn't help but brush it away from his sleeping face.

His hair was soft, like really soft..it made you blush.

You layed there for a bit longer before deciding to get up.

How did I get so lucky to have someone like you in my life? Since the start of highschool I've had the biggest crush on you and you didn't even know me.. All you knew was that I was the quiet girl, who was taller than most girls and wore glasses...but here we are. I'm in your arms as you sleep soundly...oh how I crave this for the rest of my life...

You pulled his arm away from you, trying so hard not to wake him.  
Finally after some wiggling and slow movements, you got up.

You stretched for a minute and then walked downstairs to the kitchen.  
You could smell a faint scent of coffee in the air.

Oh auntie must be awake..

You silently walked past the living room, taking note of the three boys.  
Kenma was curled up in a ball on the recliner, he still had his phone tight in his hand.  
Kuroo had the couch, he was snoring away as the blanket was kicked off of him completely.

You walked over to grab the blanket and you threw it back onto him.  
All the while trying not to step on Bokuto, who was sprawled on the floor, mouth wide open and drool coming out the side.  
You smiled to yourself as you admired all your friends.

You walked into the kitchen to meet a smiling aunt.

"Good morning darling, did you sleep well?"

"Actually yeah...i slept pretty soundly.."

"That's good hun.. Oh I made coffee, want some?"

You nodded your head with a smile.

"Oh and about your glasses, I landed you an appointment today, I thought we could make a girls day out of it."

"You don't work today?"

"Nope. I requested today off. I wanted to hang with you, if that's okay that is."

"I'm sure it's fine, I promised Bokuto that we'd play video games this Saturday but I guess since everyone came a day early and played.. I'm sure he won't mind."

She smiled at you. "They are quite adorable when they sleep though.." She chuckled to herself.

"So what did you plan on doing today?" You asked, taking the warm cup of coffee your aunt offered you.

"Well I thought that after your eye appointment, we could go shopping? Maybe hit up the art store? I know you've been craving some new art supplies.." She smirked.

"That sounds fun actually.." You smiled, as you took your first sip.  
Ah yes the first sip of coffee in the morning is always the best.

"Also, since your appointment isn't till 1:30pm, you have some time to hang with your friends, I know you probably missed Kenma."

You nodded your head. "Yeah, I saw him at the training camp but we didn't really get to hang out, and when Kuroo comes down, Kenma is usually busy or something. It's nice to see him and play video games... Even though he does beat me every single time."

She laughed quietly to herself."Well I think I'm gonna make breakfast for everyone, if you'd do the honors of waking everyone up?"

You smiled and nodded.

"Oh and I was wondering..Tonight for dinner, could you invite Akaashi? I'd like to get to know the boy who stole my niece's heart" She winked.

A big smiled washed over your face. "S-Sure."

You then turned into the living room.

"Oh Kenna? When did you wake up?"

"Just now..Kuroo's snoring got loud and woke me up."

You chuckled. "I'm sorry Ken..well my aunt is making breakfast for everyone if you're hungry."

He nodded his head with a very faint smile, but it was enough to notice and make you smile.

"Guess I gotta wake up these bumbling buffoons.." You smiled.

"You should smack Kuroo with a pillow.."

"Kenma..."

"He kept me up most of the night with his snoring...he deserves it."

You shook your head while smiling. "His snoring is pretty bad huh?"

He nodded.

You looked around for a free pillow, till Kenma held one out to you.  
You gladly took it.

"One.. Two... Three!"

You smacked Kuroo right on the head, causing him to wake up suddenly with a scream, which caused Bokuto to wake up and scream.  
Kuroo screamed again but this time he rolled off the couch and landed right on top of Bokuto.

You were holding your stomach from laughing, the looks on their faces were priceless. 

They looked up to you with worried faces as they didn't know what was going on. 

You and Kenma were laughing till your were crying. 

"That ended better than I expected.." Kenma said.

"Way-wayyy b-ette-better!!!" You said through breaths.

"Whats going on?" You're aunt and Akaashi had said at the same time. 

Making you and Kenma laugh even harder. 

Kuroo got up off of Bokuto. "Y/n sacred the crap out of me!" 

"And Kuroo scared me!" 

"But then you sacred me again!" Kuroo pointed at Bokuto.

You couldn't contain it anymore. You stated howling with laughter.  
Kenma joining in as well.

"Ha ha ha very funny guys..." Bokuto said is the most monotone voice ever.

"You guys are idiots.." Akaashi mumbled.

You wiped the tears away with your hand.  
"I'm sorry guys.. I didn't know that I'd happen this... Way!!" The memory of their faces made you start laughing again.

"Not funny y/n!" Kuroo said as he ran towards you.

You jumped and ran behind Akaashi.  
"Keiji..."

He shook his head at the two of you.  
"Sorry Kuroo, you can get pay back later."

"Keiji!"

"Sorry.." He smiled.

"I will get you back kid..mark my words."

"You won't." Kenma yelled.

"Wanna get? I'll take away your phone?"

Kenma rolled his eyes.

"Well on another note... Breakfast is ready you guys." Your aunt laughed at the five of you.

"Food!" Bokuto said as he jumped up off the floor.

You shook your head at the goofball.

"Good morning by the way." Akaashi said to you.

"Yes..Good morning Keiji."


	27. Chapter 27

Everyone ate breakfast with smiles and laughter.  
Bokuto admitted how funny his wake up was now that he thought about it.  
Kuroo on the other hand was plotting his revenge.

"Thank you for breakfast Ms. L/n. The pancakes were really good!" Kuroo complimented.

"Oh no worries hun." Your aunt smiled to him.

"Yes it was very good thank you." Akaashi smiled as he stood up and collected plates, to bring over to auntie.

"Oh thank you Akaashi, but it's okay, you don't need to help clean up."

"I don't mind. It's the least I can do."

She smiled and finally gave in to let him help.

"Looks like he's trying to get brownie points." Kuroo whispered to you.

You punched his arm with a bright red face.  
"Come on let's play a game before you guys leave."

"Sounds good to me." Kenma stated as he left for the living room.

"I'm gonna win this time y/n! Mark my words!" Bokuto chimed, as he ran for the couch.

You shook your head at the goofball.  
Before walking to the kitchen Kuroo grabbed your wrist.  
"Hey.. You okay? I know yesterday was hard..."

You gave him a warm smile. "Yes I'm okay, thank you..you guys really helped keep my mind off of things last night."

"I'm glad." He patted your head before taking a seat next to Bokuto on the couch.

Guess I'm on the floor..

You played multiple games with everyone, passing the controllers back and forth, Akaashi had sat on the floor next to you, not participating in the games.  
He would steal glances every so often and smile to himself. You could feel your face turn red every time you caught him.

A few hours went by and it was time for everyone to head home.

You hugged Kenma first, who gladly accepted the hug, usually he wasn't one for affection but you could tell he'd missed you.

Next was Kuroo, he hugged you tight. "I don't know when I'll see you next, we're getting ready for nationals.. So I'm sure we'll both be really busy.. But if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call okay?"

You smiled in his shoulder. "Okay."

The two waved goodbye and set off back home.  
You turned to Bokuto and Akaashi who were standing behind you.

"Thanks guys.."

"Hey hey hey! Anything for my friend okay! I'll see you at school on Monday!" He pulled you into a hug.  
You knew that he wasn't really good at expressing his feelings but through the hug, you could tell that he felt bad for you, and wanted you to be happy.

You pulled away with a smile, Bokuto patted your head and smiled his usual wide goofy grin.

"Unlike them, I'll see you later." Akaashi smiled, and pulled you into a tight hug as well.

"I'll meet you outside Kaaaashi!" Bokuto said as he left through the front door.

"Thank you Keiji..last night was perfect..being surrounded by my friends, is really what I needed yesterday."

"I figured that much.. No one should be alone on days like that.." He kissed your forehead.  
"Send me a picture of your new glasses okay?" He smiled as he pulled away.

"You bet!"

"Alright, I'll see you later." He cupped your cheek and pulled you into a soft and gentle kiss, sending shivers down your spine.

You pulled away, face bright red and his was as well.

You gave him a half smile as he made his way outside to Bokuto.

You through the window as the two walked down the sidewalk. You felt a hand touch your shoulder.

"Ready to head out?"

You smiled. "Yep!"

✨✨✨

Your appointment went smoothly as it was actually a good thing you went. You found out that your prescription had changed and you needed stronger lenses. 

They let you pick out your own pair, with your aunts help, you chose a f/c pair that had a slight hipster style to them. 

Usually you'd never go for such a bold pair but these days you'd been feeling more confident in yourself.   
You found yourself less shy in certain situations and your stutter had also disappeared.   
You felt good.

Later at lunch, your aunt had taken you to the mall and went straight to the food court.   
She was treating you to your favorite fast food place. 

You both ate in silence. 

"I like your new glasses hun.. They look really good on you." Your aunt finally spoke. 

"Thanks..oh I have to send a pic to Keiji!" you remembered pulling out your phone to take a selfie. 

"So Akaashi huh? How exactly did you guys start dating?" 

Your cheeks flushed. "Well I guess at the training camp...he confessed to me and well we just kinda started dating.."

"That's sweet, I can tell he makes you happy, I've never seen you smile as much before...I approve of him by the way..."

"Thanks.. He does make me really happy.." 

"Have you had your first date yet?" 

"Oh um.. No we haven't.." 

"Well I want to hear all about it when it happens." She smiled. 

You nodded your head to her. 

"Oh.. And your father.. He called me yesterday." 

You heart skipped a beat. "Oh?" 

"He..told me what happened.. And apologized..and he also said that he wanted to meet up for lunch one day with you..." 

You clenched your fists. "I don't wanna see him." 

"I figured as much..that's what I told him.." 

"And let me guess..he didn't take no for an answer?"

"I hung up before he could say anything back..not really impressed with him either.." She took a bite of her food and chewed slowly.

"He's changed...and not for the best.."

She hummed in agreement.

"It's like something snapped in him..he scared me that night..I don't think I'd be able to face him."

"I understand hun." She gave you a warm look.

"I'll call him when I'm ready..." You shoved your food away, losing your appetite.

"Well on another note, let's go shopping, I think I'm due for a new outfit." She smiled, getting up and clearing the table.

"Can we still go to the art store?"

"Uh of course!!!" She laughed happily.


	28. Chapter 28

You spent most of the day going in and out of clothing stores. You aunt had bought many things for herself and as much as she tried to get you try on clothes, you declined.

You finally got to go to the arts store and you grabbed a grabbed a couple things you ran out of. White paint for example.

Soon you were on your way home. Car filled with stuff.

"I'll text Keiji to let him know we're almost home."

"Sure! So what do you want for dinner? What does Akaashi like?"

"He's not really a picky eater, so anything you make will be okay."

"Hm.." She said as she contemplated.

You helped your aunt bring all her things in the house and to her room. You'd dropped off your one bag on your bed.

~BUZZ~

Keiji💘: Hey :) I'll be there around 6pm?

Cutie😉: Okay! See you soon.

You set your phone down while grabbing a new canvas you had got.  
You looked at the white surface for a while trying to think of an idea...  
"That's it!"

You grabbed your pencil and eraser, ready to sketch out your idea.

It took a couple minutes but you finally finished the sketch.

The sketch was a cartoon portrait of you and all your friends.  
You were in the bottom middle giving the peace sign.  
Kuroo on your left with his big grin and Kenma sitting on his shoulders playing on his phone.  
On your right was Bokuto holding Akaashi in a head lock, laughing. Keiji, looking not that impressed.

You stared at the canvas as it made you happy.

You grabbed your paint brushes, your paint and got to work.  
You had the canvas perked up on an easel on your desk.

You listened to the birds outside your window, zoning out into the canvas.

"Y/n?" You hear behind you.

You turn suddenly to meet eyes with Keiji.  
You smiled. "Oh hey.."

"That looks amazing so far...did you get new stuff today?"

You placed your paint brush in the water cup.  
"Yep..I couldn't help but try them out..."

"It looks really good y/n..." He starts to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" you looked at him puzzled.

"You have red paint on your cheek." He smiles as he reached over to wipe the paint away.

You blushed at his actions.

"I like your new glasses by the way..they look even cuter in person..." His cheeks also flushed.

"Thanks...here let me clean up." You said turning around and reaching for your scattered paint and paint brushes.

"No it's okay, I don't mind watching you paint..I can tell you were really into it when I walked in.."

"No..its okay it'd be kinda rude of me to ignore you while I painted..."

He layed down on your bed. "I really don't mind."

He gave you a smile, before you turned around in your chair and continued your work.

A few minutes passed by and your aunt called you down for dinner. You looked over to Akaashi who was fast asleep.  
His hands were behind his head as layed on his back.  
He was adorable.

You walked over to the sleeping raven haired boy and smiled.  
You bent down and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

His eyes fluttered open and a smile washed over his face. His cheeks tinted with pink.  
"Dinners ready." you smiled.

He sat up in bed and let out a good stretch.

He looked over to you with a grin.

He reached out and pulled you down on the bed, holding you close to his chest.

"Ah! Kei-"

Your words were stopped by him kissing you. You fell into the kiss, deepening it which caused butterflies in your stomach.  
His kiss was soft and gentle.

You pulled away, face bright red.

He smiled. "You said dinner was ready?"

"um.. Uh.yeah.." you said getting off of him.  
He stood beside you and grabbed your hand.

"Shall we then?"

You nodded, face still on fire.

✨✨✨

Dinner was nice, your Aunt had made chicken with veggies. 

She'd had gotten to know Akaashi pretty well and he seemed quite relaxed. 

You on the other hand were full of anxiety.   
Sure you aunt has already approved of him.. But it was still nerve racking.. 

Once dinner was over you and Keiji cleaned up for your aunt and then it was time for him to go home. 

You walked him to the door.   
"I'm sorry if my aunt seemed pushy with all her questions..." You rubbed the back of your neck nervously. 

"Nah don't worry about it, I really didn't mind actually."

"O-Oh okay..cool.."

He smiled at you. "Your cute when your nervous."

"I thought it was when I was flustered?"

"Same thing.. Still cute no matter what." He kissed your cheek.

You smiled at his actions.

"I'll text you when I'm home, have a good night okay? Send me a picture when you're done your painting okay?"

"Okay Keiji..have a good night too..."

He kissed your cheek once again before taking his leave.

You shut the door behind him with nothing but happiness in your stomach!

Oh how that boy made you happy.

You wished your aunt a goodnight and cleaned up for bed.

Once in your room, you stared at your painting.

"I think Bokuto doesn't suit the yellow...maybe a blue shirt.."You whispered to yourself as you got back to work.

You spent most of the night painting away, trying to make every line perfect.

Life for you was finally looking up for once...things were finally coming together.. Well except for your father..


	29. Chapter 29

It's been over three weeks since your dinner with Keiji and your aunt.   
Kuroo was right, getting prepared for nationals was hard work.   
Kuroo barely messaged or called and same with Kenma..you were surprised how much he wasn't playing online either...guess practice Kuroo held must tire him out..  
I mean... Bokuto has the team working really hard as well.  
You've never had so fill up the water bottles multiple times before.  
Things were getting intense.

It's also been awhile since you spent some time with Akaashi as well..he'd always talk to you on breaks but you never had much time to go out and just be together.  
Speaking of which.. You still haven't gone on your first real date.. That's embarrassing... 

It was after practice and the boys were in the change room.  
You were putting the balls away when your phone ran.

Unknown number?

You answered.  
"Hello?"

"Hello y/n.."

"Dad?"

"Yeah.. It's me."

"How did you get my new number?"

"Your Aunt gave it to me..look before you hang up on me, I wanted to apologize.. I've changed since the last time I saw you and I just want to apologize in person.. Will you have lunch with me tomorrow?"

"Sorry but our captain had organized a Saturday practice..ill be busy.."

"Please y/n?"

"I'm sorry I can't."

You hung up the phone before he could say another word.  
Shaking your head in disbelief and your stomach was filled with anxiety. You felt like you were about to throw up.

"Hey y/n you okay?" Bokuto asks, coming up from behind you. 

You turned to him with a fake smile. "Yeah I'm good..don't worry about me okay?" 

He looked at you suspiciously. "Okay..you'd tell me if something was up right? I know I'm not Kuroo but I'm still your friend.." 

"I know Bokuto, you don't have to worry okay?" You patted his shoulder, waking away towards the door. 

You didn't even realize that Akaashi was calling your name. You just kept walking. 

Akaashi's POV. 

"Y/n!!"   
I turned to Bokuto.   
"Is she okay?" 

"I don't know.. I saw her talking on the phone and she got really pale..she wouldn't tell me what's wrong though.." 

"I see.."

"You should run after her." 

I shook my head. "No..I think she needs space.. She'll come to us when she's ready." 

Bokuto looked at me with sad eyes. 

"What?" 

"C-Can I come over tonight then?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah I guess so.."

"YAY!"

Y/n's POV.

I walked home, stuck in my thoughts, trying to comprehend that phone call.

All this time and now you try and call? What is your problem?.. Should I give him a chance?  
But after what he did?  
But he said he's changed...  
No  
That's what he wants.. To get close and hurt me again?  
What's auntie think of this?

All these thoughts raced through your brain.  
So much that you walked right past your house.

Oh sh*t...

You turned around quickly, thankful that you didn't actually walk that far away.

"I'm home!"  
No one answered.

"Must be on call or something.."

You walked over to the fridge to grab a water bottle when your phone started buzzing again.

"Hello?" You answered, not even looking at the caller ID.

"Y/n please... I need to see you."

"Dad.. Stop okay? I don't wanna see you, you scared me last time and broke my phone oh and also stole my money from MY wallet!"

"I know, I've made mistakes.. But please I'm bagging you, I just want to see my daughter."

"No." You hung up on him once again. This time you blocked his number from your phone.

There..

You sighed as you grabbed your school bag and pulled out your homework.  
You still tried to keep up the good grades with the boys practice, but it was getting hard.

After about two hours of staring at math problems, your phone buzzed.

Now wh-oh.. Kuroo?

You answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey y/n! How are you?"

"I'm okay.. You?"

"I'm good, tired though.."

"Yeah, the boys here feel the same, Bokuto and Akaashi have them on their toes with training."

"I'm doing the same thing with my guys."

"What's the call for?"

"Just wanted to say hi..felt bad that I hadn't talked to you."

"It's okay Kuroo, I get it..but hey I gotta go, I've got homework."

"Oh okay.. Well see ya."

"Bye" You said as you hung up the phone.

You lied to him. You actually didn't need to do your homework, but you weren't in the mood for talking to any one. You wanted to be alone for just a moment.

After about another hour of your homework you decided to pack it in and eat.  
You didn't realize how hungry you were till your stomach wouldn't shut up.

✨✨✨

The next morning you woke up fairly early.  
You showed and got changed into a pair of black leggings and the dark blue Fukurodani t-shirt.

You walked past your aunts room and saw that she wasn't there.

Guess she was on call after all..

You went to the kitchen and made coffee, you pulled out a to go cup and grabbed an apple to take with you.

Once done, you walked out the door and started towards the school.

Man Bokuto is gonna kill me with all these early weekend practices..

When you arrived to the school, you noticed that you were the first to be there.  
It was a good thing that you had the keys to the gym for today. 

You sat down your things on the bench and started to set up. Grabbing the stuff for the net first.

After setting up, you sat down on your usual bench and played on your phone for bit, finally the boys started to show up. 

"Good morning y/n!" Konoha greeted.

"Morning y/n!" Komi greeted after.

"Morning guys." You waved, putting away your phone.

Everyone slowly came in one by one except for Akaashi and Bokuto.

After a few minutes of waiting, the boys decided to go on ahead and practice some serves.

Finally the two showed up.  
One hour late.

"Hey you're the one who said be here for seven and yet you're the one who's late.." Washio pointed out.

"That's cause I couldn't wake up this fool.." Akaashi pointed at Bokuto.

"Sorry guys.." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Fine! Let's get to practice okay?" Konoha said, with a tinch of anger.

Akaashi made eye contact with you and smiled.  
He started to walk over when Komi came over.

"Hey y/n? Could you throw me some of those jump floats? I wanna get better at receiving them.."

"Oh sure.." You said getting up and grabbing a ball that was near your feet.

Giving a sorry glance towards Akaashi.

You practiced with the boys for a little bit, till Bokuto asked you to refill the water bottles.

You gladly accepted the chance to take a break.

You grabbed all the bottles and walked outside to the fountain.

"Y/n?"

You turn around suddenly at the familiar voice. Heart racing.

"... D-dad?"


	30. Chapter 30

"... D-dad?"

"Hi y/n.."

"What the hell are you doing here?" You asked as your hands started to shake.

"I told you I wanted to see you."

"So you just waltz onto school property? Wait are you drunk? "

He looked down at the ground sad.

"Dad you seriously..you..ugh.. can't be here..I'm literally in the middle of practice!"

He stepped closer. "But I needed to see you y/n.. I have to apologize."

"I don't want your half ass apology.." You stepped back. Hitting the fountain behind you.

"Please. If you let me just talk.."

"No.. You were.. Y-y-you..you scared me last time I s-saw you!"

"I know...and I came to apologize for that.."

"N-no.."

"Y/n..." He stepped closer to you, reaching out for your arm.

"Hey y/n? Where are those.. Who's this?" Bokuto says, running out of gym.  
His mood had went from 100 to 0.

"I'm her father..and you?"

"Her friend.." He says stepping toward you.

"Well If you excuse me, I'm trying to have a conversation with my daughter.."

I looked over to Bokuko worry in my eyes.

He nodded to me as if understanding. 

"So you joined the boys volley ball huh!"

"I-I'm just the m-a ager.."

"I don't like you with all those boys  
Y/n..."

"D-dad.." you mumbled, watching the anger grow in his eyes. 

"Hey can't you see she's scared?" 

Your dad shot Bokuto an angry glare.   
"If you don't mind..I want to speak with  
Y/n on my own thank you."

"Doesn't look like she wants to talk.." Bokuto continued, walking closer to me in baby steps. 

Your father's face grew red from anger.

"Leave now kid..."

"Or what? You punch me? Go ahead we have cameras all around here...someone will see and report you." He said with tension in his voice. 

"Dad.. I think it's time for you to go..."

He shot you a look, then a look at Bokuto and back at you before taking off.  
You collapsed to the ground as your legs couldn't stop shaking.

"Y/n are you okay?" The owl head asked you, while crouching down to your level. 

"I-I'm fine.."

"Y/n.." 

"Thank you...um sorry.. I'll fill your water bottles up for you now.."

"Y/n.."

"I said I'm okay.." You snapped. Realizing what you did.  
"I-I'm sorry Bo.. I just snapped.."

"Its okay Y/n.. I get it.."He pulled you into a tight hug.

Taking you by surprise. 

You pulled away after a few seconds and turned to the water bottles and started filling them up.  
Not saying another word.  
Bokuto decided to help you out as well.  
All there was, was silence between you two.   
✨✨✨

Practice soon came to an end, and you were just about to leave the gym.

"Y/n? Can I walk you home?"

"S-sure Keiji.."

He smiled as he took your bag for you.

He grabbed your hand and you both were on your way.

"Is your aunt home?"

"She should be..."

"Okay.."

You continued to walk in silence.

"Bokuto told me what happened earlier.." 

Your heart skipped a beat.   
"Y-Yeah.."

"Wanna talk about it?" 

"  
You shook your head, earning a him from Keiji. 

That's the thing you liked most about Akaashi. He isn't the pushy type.

You finally arrived home.  
"Wanna come in?"

"Sure." He smiled.

You reached for the door to find that it was already unlocked. 

"I'm hom--"   
You stopped dead in your tracks when you made eye contact with your aunt who was pacing.

"Y/n! I've been calling you!"

"I-I'm sorry, I put my phone in my bag and it's on vibrate..are you okay?"

"Akaashi.. Could you please give us a moment hun?"

Akaashi nodded his head, and walked to the kitchen.

Your aunt pulled you into the living room and sat you down on the couch.

"You're scaring me.."

"It's your father...he's in the hospital.. He got into a bad car accident.."

You looked at her surprised. You couldn't comprehend what she was saying.

"Bu. But.. I just saw him earlier today.. How?..?" 

"He was drunk..and hit a car..the other people are okay.. Not the greatest.. But your father is in critical condition.."

You started down at your hands, starting to pick at your thumbs.   
Anxiety ran through your body. 

"The doctors said that he wasn't wearing his seat belt and well-"

"Okay I don't need to hear anymore..." Tears started to form in your eyes. 

You aunt placed a hand on your shoulder.   
"I can take you to see him tomorrow if you want?" 

You nodded your head. 

"I'll go get Akaa--" 

"Could you please tell him to go home...i don't really wanna talk right now.." 

"Bu-" 

"Please." You said, clenching your teeth. 

She gave you a nod and walked into the kitchen, leaving you alone with your thoughts. 

I should of stopped him..take away his keys.. Something.. I knew he was drunk and I just let him walk away.. I-I wasn't thinking.. 

"I'm sorry Akaashi.." You over heard your aunt. 

"Can you tell her to call me later?" 

"Of course hun." She said before shutting the door. 

She turned to you. 

You wiped away your tears and stood up to walk to your room. 

"Y/n?" you heard your aunt behind you, you ignored her, shutting your door.   
You fell to your floor, resting your back against the door. 

~BUZZ~

Keiji💘: Y/n? Please talk to me..I over heard what happened.. Please.. You shouldn't be alone right now.   
(read @7:22pm.) 

~BUZZ~

Keiji💘: I just want you to know that I'm here for you okay?   
(Read @7:44pm.) 

~BUZZ~

Keiji💘: Y/n..?   
(Read @8:56pm.) 

~BUZZ~

K.Bokuto: Akaashi texted me..he seems pretty worried about you y/n.. What's going on?   
(Read @9:31pm.)

~BUZZ~

K.Bokuto: Y/n?   
(Read @9:45pm.)

~BUZZ~

Kuroo😎: What the hell is going on? I've been spammed by Bokuto saying that your ignoring Akaashi and are upset.. What's going on?   
(Read @10:01pm)

~BUZZ~

Kuroo😎: Y/n? Don't ignore me..what happened? Did Akaashi hurt you? Is it your mom?.. Your dad?   
(Read @10:10pm.)

(Missed call from Kuroo😎)   
(  
Missed call from Kuroo😎) 

(Missed call from Keiji💘) 

(Missed call from Kuroo😎) 

~BUZZ~

Keijj💘: Please y/n just let me know you're okay..i know it's hard but everything will be okay...please just talk to one of us...even Bokuto is worried about you..  
(Read @11:11pm)  
...   
...   
...   
..   
. 

Please..just stop..

POWER OFF?  
YES NO


	31. Chapter 31

Akaashi's POV

I stayed up most of the night, worried about y/n..she wasn't answering her phone but she was reading my messages..  
I even brought Kuroo into help and still she ignored...

Every time I called it went straight to voice mail, letting me know that she finally turned off her phone.

I layed there on my bed, my eyes were stinging and I felt guilty.

Should I of just stayed there last night? Not leave like she asked me to?  
I should of stayed.

~BUZZ~

T.Kuroo: Any word?

Keiji.A: Nope..i think her phones off...

T.Kuroo: Yeah.. I figured she'd do that..what happened exactly?

Keiji.A: It's not my place to tell..

T.Kuroo: Bro.. I ain't giving you a choice here.

Incoming call from T.Kuroo  
Accept or Decline

I took a deep breath in before answering the call.

"Talk."

"Its her dad.."

"What about him?"

"He was in an accident.. He's not doing well.."

"Awe.. Man.."

"Yeah..."

"You've got to be kidding me.."

"Apparently yesterday he showed up to practice and tried to talk to y/n..Bokuto stepped in.."

"I see..Her dad and her aren't really on speaking terms.."

"I know.."

"Man..shes probably in her head right now.. Not knowing how to feel.."

"That's what I'm scared of.."

"She did the same thing when she found out her mom was in the hospital.. She locked herself away in her room and wouldn't talk to anyone for a solid week.. Not even me or Kenma could get her out.." 

I shook my head. "Man..what do we do?" 

"Do you have practice today?" 

"No." 

"I'm on my way then! I'll meet you at Bokuto's okay?" 

"Sure." 

He hung up right after. 

I sat up in my bed and ran my hand through my hair.

I waited for a moment before getting out of bed and getting changed. 

I took a last look the in mirror.   
Wow.. My eyes are dark.. 

Everytime I blinked I could feel my eyes sting.   
I shook my head. 

Y/n..

I grabbed my bag and started off towards Bokuto's.   
It was a good thing that he only lived a few blocks away, so it made for a short walk. 

Maybe I'll take a nap at Bokuto's... 

When I arrived I didn't even get a chance to knock before Bokuto opened the door.

"Have you heard from her?"

I shook my head.

"Is it about what happened yesterday at practice?" He asked, letting me in the house.

I shook my head.

"Oh hello Akaashi, I didn't know you were coming over."

"Sorry Mrs.Bokuto..it was last minute."

"Yeah sorry mom.."

"Oh it's okay! I don't mind." She smiled as she continued on her way.

Bokuto turned to me, a very sad look on him washed across his face.  
"Akaashi..tell me what happened please."

I nodded my head and took a seat on his couch, setting my bag down at my feet.  
I felt tense..anxious and angry.

I told him everything I heard last night and how she asked me to leave. I even told him how I felt guilty for leaving.

"Agashhi..don't feel guilty okay? She would of just ignored you anyways.."

I nodded my head. "I guess you're right.. But still, I should of at least tried.."

"You tired?"

"Hm?"

"The circles under your eyes are really dark...last time I saw them like that was when we had exams..."

I looked away from him.

"Its okay.. I didn't sleep much either.."

"Mmm.."

After a moment of silence Bokuto stands and leaves for the kitchen.

I tried to call her one more time.  
Voice mail.

Bokuto soon returned with two glasses of water, handing one to me.

"Wanna watch a movie while we wait for Kuroo bro?"

I nodded my head in agreement.

✨✨✨

"Kubro!!" Bokuto yelled, smiling happily at the bed head.

"Hello Kuroo."

"Akaashi..Bokuto.." He said with a glum voice.  
I could tell that from his red eyes, that he hadn't slept either.

"Come on let's get going." Kuroo said, motioning us to leave.

"Oh where to?" Bokuto asked.

"Y/n's."

My heart skipped a beat.  
"Do you think that's a good idea? I mean if she wanted to talk she'd come to us when she's ready."

"She'll never be ready..this.. Her dad.. Is a worse scenario than her mother. She didn't talk to him..imagine the guilt she's going through.."

I froze in my place, Bokuto putting a hand on my shoulder.

"We can't let y/n be alone anymore.. Let's go!" Bokuto said with a smile.

I nodded my head in agreement.

On the way to y/n's house I stared out the window, getting lost in the trees that passed by.  
My mind raced with thoughts about her.. How she must be feeling..how stressed, sad and angry..she would indeed be..

I wanted to be there with her. Holding her tight as she cries and rants in my chest..to be there to comfort her... I want nothing more than for her to be happy...

Finally we pulled into her driveway. Her aunts car was gone. 

"I don't think she's home."I said blankly. 

"Then we'll wait." Kuroo said, with slight anger in his voice. 

I looked over to him and noticed that his knuckles were turning white, due to him gripping the steering wheel hard. 

I looked down at my hands as they got sweaty from holding them tight in a fist.  
I didn't even realize I was doing it.

The three of us stepped out of the car and sat on her front steps.  
We waited.  
...  
...  
..  
.  
And waited.

I could see that Bokuto was getting antsy from sitting and doing nothing..  
He was never one for sitting still for a long period of time. 

As we waited I noticed that Kuroo kept looking at his phone, waiting for her to call or message.. Or maybe he just really wants to know the time..

After about another twenty minutes of waiting a car finally pulled in.  
We could see that it was her aunt, and  
Y/n in the passenger seat.  
She looked out of it.

I stood up immediately, as did Kuroo.

I went to say something as y/n got out of the car but she held a blank face.  
Her eyes were red and puffy and she also had dark circles.

A pit fell in my stomach.

She walked right past us, staring ahead of her.   
She looked pale. 

"Y/---" 

"Kuroo honey...don't.." Her aunt said.

I noticed her eyes were red and puffy as well.

"But--"

"He didn't make it." She said coldly.. Face expressionless.

I look at her in shock. As did the other two.

"W-What..." I mumbled out.

"He passed early this morning..." She made eye contact with me. Tears starting to form.  
"You can try and talk to her.. But I don't think she'll listen..I found her phone smashed in the garbage this morning..."

That explains why her phone was turned off..

"May I go in and see her?" I asked.

She nodded her head.  
"If she's gonna talk.. It'll probably be to you..."

She gave me a weak smile and continued inside. Inviting us all in.

"Can I get you boys some tea or anything?"

"Were okay thank you.."Kuroo said, walking over to her.  
He rested his hand on her shoulder.  
" I'm sorry for your loss of your bother in-law.. "

She gave him a warm yet weak smile.

"Akaashi.. Go." Kuroo said, moving his head towards y/n's bedroom.

I nodded to him and did as he said.

When I walked up to her door, I noticed that it was really quiet.

I gave a small knock.  
"y/n? It's Keiji.."


	32. Chapter 32

"Y/n? It's Keiji.." 

You heard from outside your door.   
You ignored him. 

Another knock, same pace, same pressure. 

You continued to ignore him. 

After a moment you heard someone else knock. A more fast pace and harder knock.

Go away Kuroo... 

He waited before knocking again. And again, and again. 

You curled up in a ball on your bed, staring blankly at the wall.   
There were no more tears to shed, no emotion.. You felt numb. 

After awhile you could hear a faint sound of voices, letting you know that they haven't left yet. And probably won't till they see you.   
  
You held your pillow as you tried to force yourself to sleep. 

Akaashi's POV. 

It's been over an hour since Y/n came home.   
Bokuto unfortunately got a call from his mom and had to go. Leaving me and Kuroo. 

"You said she was like this when her mom passed yes?" I asked coldly..

"Yeah..her room was destroyed, she didn't sleep, didn't eat...she was.. Was.. She was like a robot, no emotion, no feeling.. She was gone..." 

My heart raced for her, wanting nothing more than for that not to happen again to her.   
"How'd you talk to her?" 

"Kenma and I waited for her...we waited till she was ready.. But it took a solid few months to have her back to her smiling self.."

I nodded my head. 

"Ya know, she never used to be shy and anxious..sure she was quiet but she was never like how she is now. When her mom died, that took a big piece out of her...she put up walls..im actually surprised she let you in.." 

I looked at Kuroo confused. 

"She told me the day she saw you, called me immediately after school and explained how there was this really cute boy in her first period class...she told me how much she wanted to say hi to you but couldn't bring herself to do it.. She decided it'd be best to leave it be.. "

I nodded my head. 

"But..when she told me about how you confessed to her.. I never seen a big smile like that in years from her..." 

I could see tears form in his eyes. 

"It killed me when I found out that she had to move..killed me that I knew she was getting bullied..that she would stay up all night replaying in her head what that b***h Sara said to her...i couldn't be there for her anymore.. Stand up for her.." 

He didn't fight the tears. 

"She's like a little sister to me man.. I would do anything to protect her from harm...that why I worked so hard for my license.. So I could see her more often and me there for her like now..." 

I watched him wipe away his tears with his Nekoma jacket. 

"She's so lucky to have you Akaashi...all I ask is please.. Don't let this scare you away from her...don't run because she's too emotional.."

I looked him in the eyes.  
"I would never do that to her Kuroo...I plan on staying here till she's ready to talk, and when she is.. I'll be ready to build her back up.." I paused.  
"I would never leave her because I love her."

Kuroo smiled at me.

"Thank you Akaashi."

I nodded to him, my face was burning as I realized what I said out loud.

Because I love her.  
Yes.  
And I'm not going anywhere y/n..

✨✨✨

It was around 10pm and Kuroo and I were still waiting for y/n.  
Her aunt had made us diner and I tired to give a plate to her but she didn't answer the door.

Kuroo was fast asleep on the couch as I continued to watch tv.  
As much as my body wanted sleep, my brain wouldn't allow it.  
I wouldn't sleep till I talked to y/n..

It was now 2am..  
Kuroo was snoring, wrapped in the blanket that y/n's aunt had given him.

I decided to turn the tv off and sat in the recliner. Pondering in my thoughts.

"Keiji?" I heard a soft voice say.

My head shot up as I saw y/n peeking around the corner of the living wall.

"y/n?" I said getting up from my seat, and walking over to her.

She looked at me with empty eyes.

"Can't sleep?" I finally say.

She shook her head.

I clenched my hands into fists as I tried to contain composure. But I couldn't hold it any more.

I pulled her into a tight hug and held her.  
I held her till she was the one to pull away.

She grabbed my hand and took me to her room.

When I entered, I noticed that everything was still intact.  
No mess.

She layed down on her bed patting beside her for me to sit.  
I did as she asked.

"He's gone Keiji..." She finally spoke.

I pulled her to my chest.  
"I know..im so sorry for you loss.."

"I should of stopped him yesterday.. Or maybe talked to him and try and take his Keys... Or something..."

I held her tight as she cried.

"There were two people in the other car he hit...a couple.. They didn't make it.."

My heart shattered.

"Y/n.. It's not your fault okay? Please don't blame yourself.."

"But I do...i knew he was drunk and I just let him leave... Why? Because I was scared? If I had known that this would of happened, I would of done more-"

"But you didn't know.. That's the thing.. Even if you were to talk to him, called him a cab maybe. Who's to say he wouldn't of drove later that night? Or the next day?" I spoke to her in a soft voice.

"I-I guess you're right.. I just feel so guilty." 

"I know y/n.. But there's no reason to be okay? There was no way of predicting this.."

"Thank you..." She whispered. 

I kissed her forehead.   
"You're welcome.."

She didn't say much else. And I wasn't gonna push her.

I rubbed her hair till she was fully asleep.  
I could feel her twitch awake every so often.  
But I still held her and I always will.

"I love you y/n." I whispered and kissed her forehead, before falling into a deep sleep myself.


	33. Chapter 33

You woke up the next morning to an alarm.  
You had noticed that it was Keiji's.

You reached over him and grabbed his phone that was sitting on the night table.

You quickly turned it off.

"Morning.." He smiled, making eye contact with you over top of him.

You blushed and quickly jumped off of him and stood up.  
"Um..you better get ready for school.."

"You're not going?"

"Um..no..I've been excused till farther notice..can you tell Bokuto and the coach that I will absent for awhile?" You looked down and started to play with your fingers.

"Of course..want me to skip a--"

"No!..um..you should go okay..ill be fine.."

He sat up and gave you a worried look.  
"Y/n..if you need me.. I'm here okay?"

"I know Keiji..um, but you better get ready okay? I'll see you down stairs.."  
You said before taking off.

You walked down the stairs to see that your aunt was still sleeping.  
You looked into the living room to see a sleeping Kuroo.

"Kuroo...hey..you have school.." I shook him awake.

His eyes fluttered open, as his eyes adjusted they widened.

"Y/n.." He mumbled before pulling you into a tight hug.  
You could hear his heart beating fast and faster every second.  
"I'm so sorry for you loss.."

You pulled yourself away from him.  
"I'll be okay.. I talked to Keiji last night.. He helped me.. But.."

"You can talk to me when you're ready okay? Oh and as for the school thing, I'm skipping today."

"Please don't-"

"You shouldn't be alone.. And from the way you're acting, I can tell that you told Akaashi to leave as well."

"She did.." He said from behind you. Arms crossed leaning on a near by wall.

"Sorry but I'm not as much as a push over as Akaashi is.. You can get rid of me that easy." Kuroo winked to Keiji, who in return rolled his eyes.

"Guy-"

"Not taking a no for an answer." Kuroo stood up and put his hands on his hips.  
"Akaashi, you can stay too if you want. I'll stick up for ya buddy."

"I don't need to be stood up for..." Keiji retorted.

Kuroo chuckled. "Nah I get it, you're trying to stay on her good side.."

You shot Kuroo and angry glance.

Akaashi rolled his eyes again and started to walk towards you guys. Pulling you into a hug.  
"I wasn't gonna leave anyways."

The sound of his voice made you start to cry.

"Good, how that that's settled...wanna go out for coffee?"

You pulled away from Akaashi. "I-I don't really wanna go out.."

"That's cool, I'll make some then." He smiled as he pat you on the head and worked his way to the kitchen.

You sat down on the couch and pulled your legs to your chest.  
"Kuroo is worried...i can see it in his eyes.."

"Yeah..he told me what happened when your mom passed..."

"I don't want him to feel bad for me..I don't want to be the one who brings his mood down.."  
You started to rant as tears fell from your eyes.  
Your emotions were unbalanced right now. Making you not think straight.

You felt a hand on your knee.

"He cares about you that's all...you'd be the same if the roles were reversed.. You'd do anything to see your best friend smile. And help them through everything."

You nodded to Keiji not speaking another word.

He understood though, he wasn't the pushy type.

You leaned your head on his shoulder.  
"He's gone Keiji..and I didn't even get to say goodbye.."

Your heart raced, but the tears had stopped. You stared into nothing as the numbness grew over you, pulling you deep into a dark, black hole.

After a few minutes Kuroo came back with three mugs of coffee. You took yours with welcoming hands.

Kuroo took a seat in the recliner.  
"I know this is a stupid question but.. Are you okay?"

You shook your head, taking a small sip from your mug.

"So what do you guys wanna do today? We can play video games or watch a movie or-"

"Actually, Akaashi could you let Kuroo and I talk alone for a minute." Your sudden words left the boys surprised.

"Sure." He said and planted a kiss on your head.

You waited till he was upstairs and he had shut the door, giving you guys full privacy.

Kuroo came over and sat next to you on the couch.  
"What's on your mind kid?"

You hesitated. Putting down your glass.  
"I didn't get to say goodbye Kuroo..the last things I said to him were out of anger and fear..i knew he was drunk and I didn't do anything to stop him. I let him walk away and drive...he went through the windshield Kuroo...he also killed someone...i should of stopped him.. Something.. "

"But you didn't know at the time y/n.."

"That's what Akaashi said..."

"And he's right! This is not your fault and please don't blame yourself."  
You felt the empathy running through the room.

"I should of listed to him..hear what he had to say.. I was so scared that I didn't even think that those would of been the last words he'd ever say to me...if I knew that I would of heard him out.. I would of forgave him and tried to build a relationship with him.. "

"You were scared and had every right to be..anyone else in your shoes would of done the same thing..." He pulled you into a hug.  
"There's nothing you could of done okay?... Please stop blaming yourself."

Tears had finally come back to you.  
You didn't hold back as you cried in Kuroo's arms.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye.. He was gone by the time my aunt and I got there...I didn't want to leave his side! I didn't want the last memory of him to be a fight..."

"I know.. I know.." He held you tight, with no intention of letting you go.

You cried in his shoulder for a few more minutes before pulling away.   
You saw that he was also crying. 

"Please don't cry Kuroo..." 

"Its just.. When your mom passed.. You changed.. And I don't want that to happen to you again.. You just started getting happy and even started a new life with Akaashi.. I just don't want to see that disappear..." 

You stood up from the couch. 

"Ill be okay...please don't worry about me.." You lied. 

"Y/n.." Kuroo mumbled. 

"You don't need to worry okay..." You lied again.   
"I think I'm gonna go lay down for a bit.. I'm sorry." 

He wiped away his tears. "I-Okay...."

And with that you started towards your room.  
Opening the door you met eyes with Akaashi.

He walked towards you.

"I'm gonna try and get more sleep...please..go home and rest yourself..i know you didn't sleep last night.. And please convince Kuroo to go home as well..I'll be okay and you two dont need to worry about me okay.."

He said nothing but he gave you a nod, granting you what you wanted.

You watched him turn and walk to the door. He stopped.  
"You know..I get that you just want to be alone at this time.. But I don't see the need to push away those who are trying to help you..we get that you're hurting and that's why we want to help.."

He shut the door not letting you get a word in.


	34. Chapter 34

It has been two weeks since the passing of your dad.  
Your aunt had scheduled a funeral last week and you didn't attend.  
You finally went back to school after the two week. Focusing on school work.  
You still felt numb but we're slowly getting better.  
You felt bad for pushing Kuroo and Akaashi away but today was the day that you were gonna make peace and apologize. 

It's been two weeks since you had really talked to Akaashi or Kuroo.

Classes for the day were over and you were heading to the bathroom to get changed for volleyball practice.

You bumped into someone.  
"I'm sorr-"

"Watch where you're going brat."

Sara.

"Sorry.." You tried to push past her. She grabbed your wrist.

"Heard about your father. Can't say I'm surprised..since it seemes like everyone dies when their near you..oh maybe I should back away from you.. I like my life."

Her words stunned you.

"Why?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Why what?"

"Why do you hate me so much? What did I do to deserve your hateful words? If you give me a blunt answer saying that you just don't like me..then I don't see why you had to bully me..if you didn't like me than just don't talk to me."

"Its simple really, you're just an easy target." She crossed her arms and smirked. 

"I see...how lame.." 

"Excuse me?" 

"I feel bad for you Sara..I feel bad that you feel like I'm an easy target. I feel bad that from this day forward, I'm not gonna be an easy target...I feel bad that you won't have someone to pick on to boost your ego..I really do feel bad that you will never get the satisfaction of bringing me down ever again. "

She looked at you in shock.

"Oh.. And sorry about punching you in the face a while back.." You smirked before continuing to the bathroom. 

You didn't look back at the girl. You said your peace with her and you know that she'll never bother you again.. Which felt nice.

✨✨✨

Practice went well for the boys, although none really talked to you. Not even Bokuto or Akaashi.

You understood though. The past two weeks you've been pushing them away.

You really didn't know why but it hurt you to not have them around all the time.  
You especially missed Keiji.

After practice was over you walked up to the two owls who were drinking from their water bottles.  
They looked at you confused.

"Um..I want to apologize for the way I've been acting these past two weeks...I've pushed away those who mean the most to me and I would like to personally apologize.." You bowed to them.

"Wow y/n.." Bokuto started. "You didn't stutter once through that whole thing!" He ruffled your hair.  
"I'm not mad at you by the way, I knew you were going through something and I just assumed you wanted space. Like when my dog died when I was little, I didn't want to talk to anyone."

"That's not the same thing Bokuto..." Akaashi said in his monotone voice.

"Well.. I mean...It kinda is.. Right.. UH."

You laughed at the goofball. "Its okay Bokuto... I knew what you meant...thank you."

He smiled to you. "I'm glad we have our y/n back!" 

You smiled and look over to Akaashi, he also had a small smile on his face. 

"Keiji? Wanna come over?" 

"I'd like that." 

Your heart filled with happiness as you remembered that you had a present at your house waiting for him.

✨✨✨

"I'm home." you walked through the door.   
You noticed a note on the kitchen table.

"She's working the night shift today..guess we're on our own.. Are yiu hungry?"

"A little" Akaashi said, placing his bag by the door.

"Um Keiji?.."

He hummed in response.

You walked over to him and pulled him in for a hug.

He stumbled at the impact but he held you close.   
He nuzzled his head in your neck. 

It was moments like this when you realized how close in height you and him were. 

"I'm sorry..I'm sorry for pushing you away and ignoring you and-"

He pulled away from the hug and quickly closed his lips onto yours.  
He placed his hand on your cheek as he deepened the kiss.

You both stayed there for what seemed like a few minutes, finally pulling apart for air.

"You don't have to explain yourself y/n..I should of been more understanding. You didn't want to be comforted as you wanted to grieve on your own, without anyone pressuring you. You wanted to take it at your own pace."

You smiled to him.

"I lo-" You stopped yourself. Blushing hard.

He looked at your confused.

"Oh. I have a present for you." You said, remembering what you had waiting upstairs in your room.

"Close your eyes." You smiled.

He did as you asked with a small grin.

"Okay..ill be right back, and please don't peak."

He nodded his head.

You rushed to your room and you grabbed his present from your desk.

You held it behind your back, making sure he wasn't peaking.

"Hold out your hands."

He smiled.

You placed the gift in his two open hands.  
His eyebrows furrowed.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes."

His eyes fluttered open and down to his hands.  
In his grasp was a painting.  
The painting was you and him sitting on a hill watching the sun set, your head on his shoulder.

"I um.. Recreated the memory of when you confessed to me at Shinzen.. During the training camp.."

He smiled as he stared at the painting.

"I love it..I'll never forget that moment."

He lowered his hands and pulled you into another kiss, this time it was more gentle and soft.

"I missed this." He whispered.

"What?" You asked, cheeks a slight pink.

"Kissing you." He smiled.

"I missed it too Keiji...having you around..its been a long two weeks but I've figured things out and like you said, I grieved in my own way. But with these two weeks I've realized how much you mean to me..how much I needed you.." You whispered the last bit.

You took his hand that was holding the painting and flipped it backwards.

Your heart raced and we're shaking.

On the back of the canvas wrote.

✨The day a certain setter stole my heart✨  
I love you 

His eyes widened as he read what you wrote.  
You impatiently waited for his response.

"I love you too y/n."

You're stomach grew with butterflies and a wide smile came across your face.  
You were happy he loved you back.


	35. Chapter 35

It's been three days since you confessed your love to Akaashi.  
He held your hand proud as you walked through the school halls.  
He stopped, pulling you to a sudden stop as well.

"There's a dance this Friday." He said.  
"Wanna go?" He looked over to you, you held a kinda disgusted look.

"Um..dances aren't really my thing..."

"It'll be fun..come on."He teased.

"Do you wanna go?"

"A little."

You could tell he was trying to hold back excitement and keep his composure.

"Okay fine, I'll go for you."

He smiled and planted a soft kiss on your cheek.

"We better get to class."

"Agreed." You smile, holding his hand tighter.

✨✨✨

(Time skip to Friday!)

You stared at yourself in the mirror for a while. You were never one for dresses..but this one was cute.   
It was a f/c short dress that ended at you knees, there were long sleeves and it fit tight in the chest and flowed loose at the waist.   
Your h/c was tied up in a fancy bun with a few pieces pulled out around your face that were curled.   
You smiled, as you adored how the dress looked on you. 

"Y/n?.. He's here.." Your aunt says pushing your bedroom door open. Her eyes glistened.   
"You look so adorable y/n! Oh! Akaashi is gonna swoon!" 

"Aunt L/N!!" 

"Come onnnnn." She pulled you by the arm. "I want pictures!" 

Your aunt left your side, racing down the stairs to get the perfect shot of Akaashi when he sees you.   
You took a deep breath as you came into vision.   
Your e/c locked with his blue-green eyes and he smiled. 

A tinge of red on his cheeks he said. "You look absolutely beautiful." 

As you walked over him, noticing how good he looked too.   
He wore a tight black shirt that was tucked in his pants and had a blue tie on. 

He had his sleeved rolled up to his elbows making the veins show more on his forearm.   
You bit your lip as your face begun to burn. 

"You look very h-handsome Keiji.." You said shyly. 

He grabbed your hand and kissed the top of it, sending shivers down your spine. 

"Okay! Stand side by side! I want a picture!!!" Your aunt screeched. 

You rolled your eyes to her. "I'm sorry." You whispered to Akaashi. 

"I don't mind.." He whispered back. 

He pulled you to his right ride and held his arm around your waist.  
You had your one hand behind his back and the other on his chest. 

"Smile lovebirds." Your aunt smiled as she took the photo. 

"Can you send me that later?" Akaashi asked, taking you by surprise. 

"You got it! Now get going! The dance starts in ten minutes!" 

"Bye auntie, I'll see you after." You waved goodbye as you and Keiji started walking to the school.  
You were thankful that you decided against wearing heels.

Akaashi grabbed your hand and interlaced his fingers.  
"You really do look beautiful y/n.."

You smiled to him. "thank you.. Ya know.. I can get used to you dressed up like this."

"Is that so?" He raised an eyebrow.

Your face turned red as you nodded your head.  
He lifted your hand to his lips and kissed the top.

"You're cute when you're flustered."

You shook your head at the setter, but still smiled.

When you arrived to the school, your stomach grew knots as you realized that no one has actually seen you in a dress like this before...you hoped that there would be zero stares...

"Hey Hey Hey! Agaashhhii! Y/n-ie! Y'all looking good! You got yourself a good one there Akaashi!" Bokuto said while nudging his elbow at Keiji.

"Did you come with a date Bo?" You asked.

"Nah..just me.."

"I'm sorry.. Maybe there will be someone alone during a slow dance and you can ask them to dance or something?"

"Meh..I'm not really bothered..." He smiled.  
He gave a wink to Akaashi before heading off.  
Leaving the two of you alone.

As if on cue a slow song started.  
Keiji looked over to you.  
"May I have this dance?"

You smiled. "Sure.."

He guided you to the dance floor where there wasn't many people. He placed his hands on your waist hesitancy in his touch.  
You placed your arms around his shoulders, and you both started to sway to the music.

"Nervous?" I asked.

He looked at me with red cheeks. "Kinda.."

"I can tell.. I can feel your hands shaking."

"S-sorry.. Kinda my first time slow dancing with a beautiful girl.."

"Its okay..You're cute when your nervous too." You kissed his cheek.

She gave you a smile and pulled you closer, falling more into the song.

"I love you y/n."

"I love you Keiji."

You smiled as you leaned in for a kiss.

The night progressed as you and Keiji shared many dances together as well as one with with Bokuto.  
You felt bad for the poor guy who was just feeding his face the whole night.

Akaashi watched with narrow eyes as he made sure you and Bokuto kept your space.  
Bokuto had fun with it though, he loved making Akaashi jealous.  
He would pull you close every so often to urk him. 

The night was slowly coming to an end. Akaashi looked at his phone.  
"Come with me?"

"Oh sure.." You said a little confused.

When you walked out of the school you met eyes with a familiar best friend.

"Kuroo?" you smiled.

He opened his arms for ready for your hug.

You ran to him and hugged him tight.  
Since you didn't have a phone at the moment, you weren't able to talk to him.  
You wanted to apologize so badly.

"Hi y/n, miss me?"

"Of course I did.. I'm sorry for pushing you away and being stubborn.."

"Its okay y/n, Akaashi kept me updated."

You smiled to Keiji as you pulled away.

"Can I have a dance with you?"

You nodded your head as the three of you walked back into the school.

Luckily there was a slow song that just started to play, Kuroo held out his hand.  
"Shall we?"

You smiled as you took his hand.

He held on hand on your waist and the other in your hand. You both danced with smiles as he twirled you.  
"You look beautiful tonight y/n." He said.

"Thank you Kuroo, you don't look too bad yourself..who's idea was this?"

"Akaashi's.."

"I should do known.."

"He really cares about y/n..he's so lucky to have you."

You smiled as Kuroo twirled you one more time.

"I better be the best man at your wedding when you guys get married." 

I laughed. "Unfortunately I think Keiji will ask Bokuto for that.. You can be my maid of honor!" 

"Dress and all?" He smirked. 

"You bet cha!" 

"Then it's a deal!" 

You laughed as he pulled you in for a hug. "You deserve happiness, and I couldn't be more happy for you." 

You smiled into his shoulder, not saying another word. 

The song came to and end, and it was announced that the next song was the last song.  
It was another slow song.

"May I step in?" You hear beside you.

"Of course you can." Kuroo said, taking your hand and placing it in Akaashi's.  
Kuroo gave you a wink before he went to find Bokuto.

"Thank you Keiji.."

"You're welcome."He said pulling you close to him, holding you more confidently.

"I couldn't of asked for a better night.. Thank you.. I mean it."

He smiled and pulled you into a kiss. His lips were soft, but he used more passion this time.

You knew that you wanted this forever. To be in his arms, to love him. You wanted this for a life time.  
Yes there was rough times but he never left your side, he was always there, waiting for you to come back to him with open arms.   
This was something you knew would last. And you couldn't be more happy. 

"I love you Keiji Akaashi." 

"I love you y/n l/n."

✨✨✨ The end! ✨✨✨

✨A/N!✨  
Wow..and there you have it!.. Man this was so much fun to write! I love Akaashi and I couldn't help but write a fanfic about him! Thank you to those who read this book I appreciate all of you!!   
Also this was originally posted on Wattpad! My user is steph_703


End file.
